A Season of Me, By Jude Harrison
by driver picks the music
Summary: -A/U- Tommy loves Jude. Jude's with Tommy's friend, and now she's got a camera crew following her wherever she goes. Join her as she tries to deal with it all. -I know the TV things been done, but please give it a try.- R&R! Disclamer on profile page
1. Preface

**This is an A/U. Hope you like it. Let me know. Thanks. :o)**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

_Sometimes you're the windshield, sometimes you're the bug - Mark Knopfler_

* * *

This is the tale of a girl named Jude Harrison. She's twenty-one years old, and her best friends is Tom Quincy.

Tom Quincy is twenty eight years old, and has known Jude for the past five years.

Jude was fifteen years old when she won a contest. She was the first ever Instant Star, and Tom Quincy was her first producer.

But when she was nineteen, Tom Quincy decided to jump start his long awaited solo career, and was no longer her producer.

So, Tom Quincy's long time friend and co-worker, Kwest Taylor, became her producer.

Tom was fifteen years old, when he became the front man for one of the biggest boybands, of the ninteys.

He was nineteen years old, when he quit the band to go solo, he was also nineteen years old, when his solo career faild.

His long time manager, Darius Mills, dissagreed with his choice of song, and it went down hill from there, he stopped singing, and became strickly a producer. Then, seven years later, he got another chance, and he was doing great.

When he had decided to start singing again, he wanted to co-produce his album, and with all the work he had to do for that, he didn't have the time to work with Jude.

As much as they both hated that, they also knew it was for the best, and that's when Kwest stepped in.

Now here they were, two years later, and they were both doing great. Aside from the fact that Jude was dating one of his good friends.

She and Milo had been dating for nine months, and things seemed to be going well for them. As much as he wanted her to be happy, and as good of a friend as Milo was, there was always the hope in the back of his mind that they wouldn't last.

Oh, I forgot to mention, Tom Quincy is also unconditionally, and irrevocably, in love with Jude Harrison.

Now Jude is about to set off on another adventure. Reality T.V. Now Jude just has to figure out how to deal with a camera crew, a workaholic boyfriend she's not sure she can trust, and a love sick producer/best friend.


	2. Out Of The Loop

_I've had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it - Groucho Marx_

* * *

**Nine Months Earlier**

Jude walked into studio B to find Tommy talking to man she didn't know. When Tommy saw her he smiled "Jude, this is Milo." Jude smiled and shook his hand, she had heard of Milo, he was one of Tommy's childhood friends, one he talked about with fond memories.

Jude looked to Tommy "Milo? From when you were a kid?" You didn't tell me he was coming to see you." Tommy shrugged "I didn't know." Milo smiled "I wanted to surprise him, I was just transferred to the Toronto branch of the bank I work for, and knew Tom was here, so I thought this would be a great time to catch up with old friends." He smiled at Jude "And maybe make some new ones."

Tommy watched his closest friend from childhood and his closest friend now talk, and for some reason, he almost didn't want them to be friends. Knowing this was a rediculus thought, he shook his head slightly and asked them both to go to lunch with him.

**Present Day**

Jude walked into studio B and saw Tommy talking to Milo, and she smiled when she saw him. Tommy Smiled when she walked in, but slowly it faded from his face as he watched her walk over and kiss the other guy before smiling at him. She sat down on Milos lap and raised her brows "So what's going on guys?"

Tommy shrugged "Nothing really, I was just getting ready to head out to lunch. Anyone want to come?"

Jude looked at Milo, who only shrugged "Sure." She said to Tommy as she gave him a smile "Where do you want to go?"

Just then Darius Mills, the owner of the record label, came to lean against the open door way "Tom, I've got a lunch meeting, I need you there. We'll leave in ten." He said as he turned and walked away.

Tommy turned back to Jude and shrugged "Never mind, I guess I've got to work instead." He said, before walking out of the studio, and leaving Milo and Jude alone.

Jude sighed and looked at Milo "He needs somebody." Milo raised his brows "Please tell me you're not going to try to set him up again?" Jude shrugged "I don't know, maybe."

Milo shook his head "He told you last time he didn't want you to fix him up anymore, that date was a disaster he said." Jude frowned "He didn't say that." Milo shrugged "Maybe not to you, he didn't want to hurt your feelings, but that's what he told me."

Jude opened her mouth, but he stopped her before she said anything "Actually, I heard him saying something to Kwest about a girl." Jude raised her brows "Really? Did you hear a name?" Milo shook his head "No, but maybe he's got something going on that he's just not told you about yet."

Jude frowned again "I don't know, he normaly tells me these kind of things." Milo shrugged again, she was right, Tommy did confide in Jude about just about everything "Maybe this is different."

Jude nodded, but didn't look happy about being left out of the loop this time.

Milo chuckled "It's alright, he'll talk to you about it when he's ready, for now, let's get lunch." Jude smiled "OK." she said, before leaning down and kissing him "Let's go to the diner." she said as she stood, letting him up.

As they walked out of the building hand in hand, they didn't see Tommy getting into the town car with Darius, and they also didn't see the way his eyes lingered on one of his closest friends girlfriend.


	3. Suspitions

_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love_

_- Charlie Brown_

* * *

When Tommy got back to the studio after the meeting, the first thing he did was look for Jude.

He found Sadie Harrison, Judes Sister and a co-worker, in the kitchen "Hey Sades, have you seen Jude? I've really got to talk to her." Sadie shook her head "Not for awhile now, after she got back from lunch she said something about a working on a song."

Tommy nodded, nowing where to find her "OK, thanks Sadie."

He walked to his office, where Jude always went to find a quiet place, and found her siting on the floor, with her back against the front of his desk.

"Hey." He said as he walked in and sat down beside her. Jude smiled at him "Hey, how was the meeting?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that." he said. Jude put down her pen and turned to face him, giving him her full attention "What is it?" she asked.

Tommy smiled "The meeting was about you." Jude looked surprised "Me? Why?"

"Turns out, Mtv wants you to do a show." Tommy said "You know that show 'A Season Of Me By.....' whoever is doing that season?" Jude nodded "Yeah, I've always liked that show." Tommy shrugged "Well, they want a season of Jude Harrison. So as vice-president I needed to be a part of the decision making process on whither or not this would be a good move for you.

Jude opened her mouth but Tommy stopped her "I know what you're going to say, I said the same thing, and it's all up to you. If you don't want to do it, that's fine. But if you do, I think it would be a good move on your part."

Jude smiled and nodded "Yeah, I want to." she said without a hint of hesitation "I think it would be great, when do they want to start?" Tommy chuckled "Slow down, you can take some time and think about it if you want to."

Jude shook her head "I don't need to, I want to do this." Tommy nodded "Alright, I'll go talk to D. about it then, and we'll get things started." He looked her in the eye "If you're sure about it." Jude smiled and nodded once more "Completely."

Tommy smiled "OK, I'll go see Darius then." he said as he stood and looked down at her "This will be a good thing, I know it will." Jude smiled with a nod, as she went back to her song.

* * *

"Jude that's great." Milo said when Jude and Tommy told him about the show later on that evening when he came to pick Jude up from work "See babe, everybody wants you." He winked at her "Right Tom?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and nodded "Yeah Jude, everybody wants you. You're like our God." He said, eliciting a laugh from Jude and an eye roll from Milo.

Tommy put on his jacket "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jude stopped him as he was about to walk out "Hey, do you want to grab something for dinner with us?" Tommy smiled "I would, but I've got date. Maybe next time."

Jude nodded "Alright, I'll see you later." Milo reached for her hand as Jude watched Tommy leave, with a slight frown between her brows. Milo chuckled "Jude, he'll tell you when he wants you to know, don't let it worry you."

Jude smiled at him "You're right, let's go."

* * *

Later that night, Tommy walked through his front door, and sighed as he took his jacket off and sat his key down. That had to be the worst night of his life.

How had he missed it when he met her? She had to be the biggest BoyzAttack fan he'd ever seen. Everything out of her mouth was about them. Tommy chuckled to himself, she seemed to know more about him than he did.

He walked to the kitchen and got out the makings of a peanut butter sandwich. after putting it together he walked over and picked up his phone and heard the beep that indicated a voice mail. He dialed the number and heard Judes voice.

"Hey, I know you're not home" He smiled as Jude went on "But I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow night if you have any plans, you have to cancel them." He took a bit of his sandwich "We're going out, just us. I've got tickets to that new guy you like, Jasper Wilcot. So that's what you're doing tomorrow. Got it? OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Tommy." He smiled again and was about to hang up when he heard Milo in the background "Night Tom."

He hung up the phone, and went into the kitchen and through his sandwitch in the trash. He wasn't really hungry anymore.

* * *

Tommy walked into G-Major the next day, and straight into chaos. Mtv camera crews were milling around everywhere, and there were papers being signed, and Jude was in the center of it all.

She looked over and saw him, and waved him over to her "Hey." She said with a smile "This is crazy right?" Tommy nodded as he looked around "Yeah, I didn't expect them here so soon."

Jude nodded "I know, neither did I, but they said that if we were doing this, we needed to get it going as soon as we could, so here they are." Tommy looked back at her "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jude smiled "Oh yeah."

She pulled him over to the side "So, what are you doing tonight?" Tommy shrugged "I guess I have plans with this really pushy women, why what are you doing?" Jude playfuly shoved him "I'm going to see this really good singer with a good friend of mine."

Tommy smiled "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, me." Tommy turned when he heard Milos voice "Hey Tom, so you coming with us tonight?" Tommy nodded, trying not to let him see the disappointment. He had thought it would just be the two of them tonight, like old times, but of course Milo would come. He and Jude are together, it's not like old times anymore. "Yeah, thanks for the invite."

He gestuered behind them "This is crazy huh?" Milo nodded "Yeah, I just had to sign about eighty-five thousand release papers, so that they could let me be in the show." Jude chuckled "Yeah, Darius is calling a meeting in a little while, so that everyone can sign anything and go over everything they need to."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, he said something about that yesterday, we figured that would be the easiest way to go about it, since they'll be in the studio and following you around everywhere, to other peoples houses and everything."

Milo shrugged "Well, I guess they're done with me now, so I gotta get going, but I'll be here tonight alright?" Jude nodded and kissed him before he left.

Then she turned to Tommy and smiled "So, how was the date last night?" Tommy rolled his eyes as they both walked to his office "Don't ask, it will not happen again." Jude sat down at his desk and put her feet up "What was wrong with her?" Tommy chuckled "You mean besides the fact that she's the founder of the BoyzAttack fan club?"

Jude chuckled "Oh, I see." Tommy nodded and he knocked her feet off his desk "Yeah." He reached over and grabed a few papers from the corner of his desk "Anyway, are you ready, I've got to get to work?" Jude nodded and stood, following him out.

* * *

That evening, Milo met them back at the studio "You guys ready to go?" He asked, sticking his head into studio A, where Tommy was helping Jude write a song.

Neither one heard him as they sat on the floor, heads bent together, and argued which line was better. "No, listen, it should go like this." Jude said as she wrote something down.

Tommy read it, and shook his head "No no no, like this, this has a much better flow." he said, taking the journal from her, before handing it back, with a new line.

Milo watched as Jude became frustrated and shook her head "No, look, let's try this." she said, handing the journal back to Tommy.

Milo watched Tommy read the line, they his eyes lit with an idea "Wait, what about this one." He said, writing quickly, then handing it back to Jude. She read the line, a frown of concentration on her face, then she smiled and nodded, before looking at Tommy and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug "Yes, that's it, you're a genius."

Now Milo watched as his best friend closed his eyes and smiled just a little as he hugged Jude to him.

Tommy pulled back and smiled "No, it's your line, with just a little change." Jude smiled and picked up her journal, before looking over to see Milo "Hey." She said as her smile streached across her face "Is it time to go?" Milo was still looking at Tommy, as Tommy got to his feet before meeting his eyes. They looked at one another for a moment, before Milo slowly turned to Jude "Yeah, I guess you guys were so caught up you didn't hear me come in."

Saying this, he looked back at Tommy, who only shrugged "Yeah, I guess." Jude picked up her jacket from the chair where she had tossed in when she walked in "Well let's go, we don't want to be late."

Milo let her leave first, then stood back to let Tommy pass. But just as he was about to walk out, Milo stopped him "Hey, is everything alright? You seem a little distracted." Tommy looked at his friend for a moment before he shook his head "Everything's fine, I'm good." He said as he turned and left the room.

Jude was waiting for them in the lobby "I thought maybe we could all just go in my car." Just then Sadie walked over to them "Hey, is it time to go?"

Tommy was surprised "You're going too?" Sadie nodded "Yeah, I really like this guy, and when Jude asked if I wanted to come, I could pass it up."

Tommy nodded and gave Sadie a little smile "Well then, we should probably get going."

Milo walked behind them all as they headed for the car, deciding then that he would keep an eye on Tommy. Something didn't seem right, and he was going to find out what it was.


	4. Movie Night

_What you do speaks so loudly, that I can not hear what you say_

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Tommy and Jude both wore disguises, not wanting to be treated any differently than anyone else tonight. So now they stood closer to the back of the crowed room, and Tommy and Jude were dancing.

Sadie was standing next to Milo as they watched the other two dance "I don't get it." Milo said, leaning close to Sadie so she could hear him. Sadie turned to him "Don't get what?"

Milo held his hand out toward them "Jude, she can't seem to do anything without making sure Tom is either there, or has a good reason not to be."

Sadie shrugged "I've said it before, and I'll say it again "Don't try to get in between Jude and Tommy, they always pick each other." She leaned a little closer "She might be with you, you two might be in love, I don't know, but him" she said, looking at Tommy, before turning back to Milo "He's her soul mate. She'll always make sure he's happy too, because if he's not, than she can't be, and vice versa." She shrugged again "They're connected, you can't change that." Milo nodded "I can try though." He said, looking at Sadie.

Sadie shook her head "Wast of time." she said before Jude reached over and grabed her hand, pulling her into the dance.

* * *

A little while later, Tommy was standing beside Milo when the music for an old favorite started. It was a cover that Jasper Wilcot does of the old Bruce Springfield song 'Jesse's Girl'

Jude once again grab onto Tommy to dance with, leaving Milo standing beside Sadie again.

_(Jesse's Girl, Bruce Springfield)_

_jesse is a friend, yeah he's always been a good friend of mine_

_but lately something's changed it ain't hard to define_

_jesse's got himself a girl and i want to make her mine_

He watched as Tommy smiled at her, before spining her around. Jude laughed as she spun around, before looking over at Milo and giving him a smile.

_and she's watching him with those eyes_

_and she's loving him with that body i just know it_

_and he's holding her in his arms late late at night_

Tommy looked over at Milo, who was smiling at Jude, before giving her arm a tug and spinning her back his way.

_you know i wish that i had jesse's girl_

_i wish that i had jesse's girl_

_where can i find a women like that_

Jude laughed again as she spun into Tommy. But Tommy only smiled and wrapped an arm around her before she stumbled back.

The whole time, Milo had his eyes on them.

_i'll play along with the charade_

_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_you know i feel so dirty when they star talking cute_

_i want to tell her that i love her_

_but the point is probably moot_

Jude spun out again, and this time Milo was ready. He caught her and pulled her to him, before stepping out into the dance with her, leaving Tommy to dance with Sadie.

Tommy held his hand out to her, and Sadie smiled before taking it. But as they spun around, dancing around Jude and Milo, she noticed that Tommys eyes were never off of Jude for more than a moment.

_and i'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_yeah i've been funny, i've been cool with the lines_

_ain't that the way loves suppose to be_

_tell me_

_where can i find a women like that_

_you know i wish that i had jesse's girl_

_i wish that i had jessie's girl_

_i want jesse's girl_

_where can i find a women like that_

_like jesse's girl_

_i wish that i had jesse's girl_

_i want i want jesse's girl_

_i wish that i had jesse's girl_

* * *

Later that night, after dropping Sadie and Tommy off at the studio so they could get their cars, Milo followed Jude back to her place.

When they got inside Jude turned to him with a smile "I had an idea tonight." Milo raised his brows "About what?" Jude smiled a little wider "Tommy." Milo nodded "What about Tom?" Jude pulled him over to sit on the couch "What do you think about him and Sadie?"

Milo thought back to the way Tommy watched Jude all night, and shook his head "I just don't think they'd be a good fit." He said.

Jude shrugged "It was just a thought, they looked kind of cute together tonight when they were dancing is all."

Milo nodded as he pulled Jude into his side "Let's not talk about Tom anymore tonight, I can think of other things, better things to do with our lips instead."

Jude smiled as she kissed him. Then she pulled back "But what abo-" she said, before Milo kissed her again, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

* * *

The next day it started. A camera crew was waiting at the studio when she got there, and for the next three months, they would follow her everywhere she went.

Everyone had been instructed to act as though they weren't being filmed, and Jude was going to do that to the best of her ability.

"Hey." she said, as she spotted Sadie coming out of Darius' office "So last night was fun huh?" Sadie nodded "Yeah, the concert was great, thanks for asking me to come."

Jude nodded "Anytime Sades." Jude followed her as Sadie headed for the kitchen "So, seemed like Tommy had a good time right?" Sadie shrugged "Yeah, I guess. Why?" Jude shrugged "You two seemed to have fun dancing together."

Sadie smiled and shook her head "Don't go there little sister." Jude started "What are you talking about, don't go where?"

Sadie chuckled "I know what you're thinking, and Tom and I, we would never work." she shook her head "He's great, and there was a time when I would have loved to go out with him." she shrugged "But now, he's more like my brother than my boyfriend. Ok?" Jude nodded "Ok" she shrugged "Just a thought. Milo didn't like it either, he said Tommy probably wouldn't go for it."

Sadie smiled and patted Jude on her arm "Listen to him, he's right this time." she glanced at the camera, before walking away.

* * *

Tommy was sitting in his office when Jude walked in. The camera followed her, since Tom gave the go ahead this time "Hey." He smiled at her "How's it going?" Jude shrugged "Weird, they're everywhere I go." Tommy laughed "That's sort of the idea."

Jude rolled her eyes "Whatever. Anyway, Milo said he'll be working late again tonight, so I thought that if you didn't have any plans either, tonight might be a good night for a movie night." Jude smiled at him "Just the two of us? I'll let you pick the first one."

Tommy chuckled "Who could resist that?" He smiled and nodded "Your place or mine?"

Jude smiled and gave him a quick hug "Mine, be there at seven, I'll get another movie and food." Tommy nodded again "I'll be there." Jude head for the door "See you later, I gotta work, you've got to stop bothering me all the time Quincy." Tommy laughed "Oh I'm so sorry to have disturbed you." Jude smiled once more as she left.

* * *

Later that night, Tommy showed up at Judes place with a movie in hand. He smiled when Jude opened the door, and held it up to her. Jude smiled when she took it "I love this one." She said, reading the title 'Catch Me If You Can' with Tom Hanks and Leonardo DeCaprio Tommy nodded "I know." he said as he followed her inside.

Jude headed straight for the kitchen, where Tommy saw a pizza box. Looking inside he found a half Pepperoni(for Jude) and half Sasauge and green peppers for him.

Out of the refrigerater she pulled two bottles of soda pop. One was a diet Pepsi for her, and the other was a Dr. Pepper for him.

She also pulled a bag of popcorn out of the microwave. She also got out a bowl for it and started to dump it in "You're right on time, this just got done when you got here, so let's go put this in." She said holding up the movie "You get the drinks."

Tommy nodded and grabbed the drinks before following her to the living room. He found Jude sitting on the right end of the couch, and he stopped and raised his brows "What are you doing?"

Jude looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on her "Oh right, sorry." She said, getting up and moving to the other side, where she always started out before ending up with a pillow on his lap and her head on the pillow before the movie was over.

He always sat on the right end with his feet propped on the coffee table, the bowl of popcorn between them until it was empty, then he would move that to the end table. That's when Jude would break out the pillow.

* * *

They had just finished the movie and were starting on Judes pick 'Walk The Line'. Jude was laying down, and Tommy was running his hand over her hair as they watched the movie, when the phone rang. Jude answered it, and mouthed the name 'Milo' to Tommy before walking towards the bathroom, the one place the camera wasn't allowed to go.

After watching her dissapear down the hall, Tommy grabed the empty bowl and the paper plates from their pizza, and headed for the kitchen ignoring the camera the followed him.

He leaned against the counter and shook his head "Idiot." he mumbled to himself. For a little while there, he let himself forget that Milo had moved here, and he let himself pretend that things were back to the way they use to be.

"Tommy?" Judes voice came from the other room as she head towards the kitchen looking for him "Hey." she said when she found him "Milo said to tell you hi. Are you ready to go watch the movie?" Tommy nodded and they went back to the couch. This time, when Jude laid her head on the pillow, Tommy laid his arm on the back of the couch, nowhere near her.


	5. Lucky Day

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting or favoriting this story. **

**Side note: If anybody reads Pirates of the Caribbean stories, you should check out a couple of people. Princess of the Pear is AMAZING!! She has a lot of Sparrabeth stories(Jack and Elizabeth) And they're great, my favorite is 'The Kings Captain' . Also, Sweetness328 has just written her first POTC story. It's a long one shot called 'Love VooDoo' Great story. So if anyone reads POTC, you should totally check them out. :o)**

* * *

_Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same - Emily Bronte_

* * *

A week later Jude walked into studio B where Tommy was working, and held up a DVD and smiled "Guess what I've got." She said.

Tommy looked up at her and shook his head "I have no idea." Jude handed it to him "It's a rough copy of the opening for the first show." Tommy smiled and nodded "Nice, have you watched it yet?"

Jude shook her head "No, I was waiting until I could have you see it also." She smiled "So, you want to go watch it now?" Tommy smiled once more "Yeah, let's go."

They found Sadie and Kwest and SME and they all went into the conference room to watch it.

Judes face came onto the screen with a smile.

_"Hey, I'm Jude. But you probably already knew that. What you don't know, is this season you're going to get to know some really great people."_

The picture cut to Sadie, as she was going over some papers for Darius.

_"My sister Sadie Harrison, she's one of my best friends, and one of the coolest people I know."_

Milo came on the screen then, sitting beside Jude on the couch in the lobby.

_"My guy Milo, he works hard for a major corporation, and an all around great person."_

The picture went to SME as they practiced in the rehearsal space with Jude.

_"These guys rock, on more than one level. Spiedermen, Wally and Kyle are the best band a girl could ever ask for."_

They went through Darius, Kwest, and her dad, before the picture changed to Tommy, sitting on the floor of his office, across from Jude, a guitar in his hand, while Jude was holding her journal.

_"Now this guy, Tom Quincy, he's my best friend. My sanity in all the chaos, my rock in the middle of a storm. He's my co-writer and he's been the inspiration to a number of my songs._

_"Tom Quincy is more than my friend and co-worker, he's my soul mate."_

Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a one sided hug as the screen cut back to Jude.

_"This is my family." she said with a shrug "Get ready for 'em. And get ready for 'A Season Of Me, By Jude Harrison."_

A voice over came on as the screen showed snap shots of Jude and her friends and family.

_"Jude Harrison was named the first instant star at the age of fifteen, now six years later she's been named female singer of the year twice and her third and fourth album have both gone platinum._

_Follow her as she works on her fifth studio album. See how she handles the pressures of the poparatzzi her manager Darius Mills, and everyday life of as rock star."_

Jude turned to face everyone and raised her brows "Well, how was it?" Sadie smiled "I thought it was great Jude." Tommy nodded "It's gonna be a hit Harrison, I know it." Spied laughed "You only said that because she called you her soul mate on TV" Everyone laughed as Spied became serious for a moment "Really though dude, it was good."

Jude smiled as everyone agreed that they liked it. "Thanks guys, I was a little nervous about this." Kwest raised his brows "Wow, you really want this to be good huh? You never get nervous."

Jude nodded "I really do want it to be good." Tommy gave her a little squeeze "It will be, it'll be great." He smiled "You will do great." Jude smiled back hoping they were right.

* * *

That night, Milo was over at Judes place, and she had just shown him the opening for the show. He frowned a little at the screen, and she was worried he didn't like it "What's wrong?"

Milo shook his head "Nothing's wrong, it was good." Jude looked at him and shook her head "No, something's wrong, what is it?" Milo shrugged "It just seems a little weird is all."

Jude frowned now "What does?" Milo looked at her "I'm an all around great person, but Tom's your soul mate?"

Jude looked a little surprised "You're not jealous of your own friend are you?" When Milo didn't answer, she scooted a little closer to him "You know there's no reason to be, don't you? I just meant that we get each other, he's like the yin to my yang, he's like my....." she thought about it, trying to pick one of the many different words bouncing around in her head that would fit what Tommy was to her, when Milo supplied his own "Your brother?"

Jude hesitated. That word did no way shape or form fit him, but she went with it to make Milo happy. She nodded and smiled a little "Yeah, he's like my brother. That's all." she said, glancing up at the camera behind the couch and wondered why saying it left a bad tast in her mouth.

* * *

Jude was sitting in front of Tommys desk on the floor the next day, writing in her journal, when her phone rang. It was Milo.

"Hey." Jude said when she answered it "What's goin' on?" Milo told her he had to cancel their date tonight, he had to work late again. Jude sighed "Again, that's the third time this week."

"Yeah I know, but I got that promotion coming up, and I want to make a good impression on my new boss. Do you understand why this is importaint to me?"

Jude sighed again "Yeah, I get it. It just sucks is all. I've been looking forward to seeing you tonight. You had to leave early last night, and we haven't gotten to see each other at all the rest of the week."

Milo sighed "I know Jude, I think it sucks too, but it's only for a while longer, you'll see." Jude nodded her head "Yeah, alright. I'll see you sometime then I guess." Milo chuckled "Tomorrow night."

Jude hesitated "Actually...." Milo sighed again "What are you and Tom doing tomorrow?"

"He asked me to go with him to his sisters house. It's his niece's birthday, and she's the sweetest kid ever, and he said she asked if I would come, so I can't just not go."

Milo was quiet a moment. This would be perfect if it wasn't for Tom. If she was going with Sadie or even Spiedermen, he would know nothing would happen, and he could spend the night guilt free from her. But Tom, he might try something when Milo's not around. But then again, they're going to a kids birthday party, there's probably not going to be a lot going on there.

After thinking for a minute, Milo chuckled again "That's fine Jude, you don't have to sound like you're doing something wrong, we'll just see each other over the weekend."

Jude smiled "Ok, I have to get back to work now." She said as Tommy opened the door and walked in. She smiled at him as she spoke to Milo "But I'll talk to you later alright?" Milo agreed "Ok" Jude said and smiled "Yeah, love you too."

She hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

Tommy sat in his chair, wondering why he had to come in on that part of the conversation. He smiled at her when she turned to look at him "What's going on?" Jude shrugged "He's got to work late again tonight, we're not going to go out."

Tommy got out of his chair and sat on the floor beside her "Well, then maybe it's just your luck then, that I happen to have these." He said, pulling two tickets out of his pocket and handing them to Jude. She took them and smiled "A basketball game tonight?" Tommy nodded "Yep, and no one to go with." Jude chuckled "Well in that case, you must be right, and it is my lucky day."

Tommy smiled at he stood up "How about I pick you up tonight at your place around six, we can have a cold hot dog and a stale beer before the game, and I can show you how Ladies suppose to be treated." Jude laughed as his phone rang "None of this standing you up stuff." He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the front screen "Speak of the devil" He said as he fliped it open "Milo, what's up?" He asked as he walked out of the room.

Tommy closed the door behind him "Nothin' man, what's going on with you?" Tommy walked into studio B, and sat behind the sound board "Just working." Milo nodded even though Tom couldn't see him "What are you doing tonight, I had to cancel on Jude again."

"Yeah, she told me. I've actually got tickets to a basketball game tonight." Milo smile, Jude hated basketball "Really? Who's playing?"

Milo and Tommy talked for a little while longer, before Tommy had to go "Don't worry about Jude tonight, I'll keep an eye on her for you." Milo frowned "What are you talking about?"

"She's going to the game with me since she doesn't have anything to do."

Milos frown deepened "Really? Jude hates basketball." Tommy smile "Actually, Jude hates to watch basketball on tv, she thinks it's boring, she likes going to the games though."

"Oh" Milo said "You guys have fun then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tommy laughed "Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Milo chuckled "Good point, well then, don't do anything that'll get you in trouble." Tommy chuckled "I'll try my hardest."

They hung up and Milo sat back in his chair with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Came a voice from the doorway. Milo looked over and smiled at the women standing there "Nothing, you're early." She smiled as she walked over to him and sat down on his lap "That was her wasn't it?" Milo shook his head "No, that was Tom."

Linda shrugged "Why do you let them bother you? You know he won't do anything, not when he thinks she wants you." She frowned "I don't see why you're with her anyway, I love you more than she ever could."

Milo smiled at her "Let's not worry about them tonight. It's just you and me now." He said, pulling her head down to his. "Let's get out of here, go back your place." Milo said, his mind still on Jude and Tommy, and wondering if he could trust his friend alone with his girl.


	6. Kiss 'O' Meter

**Hey! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or alterted this story. It means soooo much to me! :o)**

**So sorry it's been so long since I updated. But I just spent the last week and a half doing pretty much nothing but watching five years worth of the TV show 'Bones' If you've never seen it, you should, it's great. Plus it has a beautiful man in it. lol! If you have seen it, you know what I'm talkig about, gotta love Seeley Booth. lol! Anyway, so that's why it's taken so long. But now it's tme for an update. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Song of Solomon 1:1 -_

_Kiss me with the kisses of your mouth, because your love is better than wine._

* * *

"Where have you been, you've been gone forever?" Jude asked as Tommy sat down in the seat beside her. He held the drink out to her "So sorry to have kept you waiting, but there is a bit of a crowd here if you didn't already notice, and the line was a little long."

Jude took the drink and smiled "Thank you." She said. Tommy shook his head "What did I miss?" Jude shrugged "Nothing really, the mascot was out, but he wasn't very good." Tommy nodded and sat back, ready for the game to start.

* * *

Jude jumped up and cheered as her team scored again. Tommy smiled as he watched her, along with most of the men around them.

Jude sat down and smiled "Look." She said, pointing toward the scorboard, where the screen changed and now said 'Kiss-o-Meter' in bold red letters.

A man grabed the woman he was with and gave her a kiss the earned them a seven, then an older couple got a four. A few more couples kissed before Jude and Tommy saw themselves on the screen. Jude smiled at Tommy and puckered her lips at him. He rolled his eyes and gave her a quick peck, that was met with a loud booing sound. Jude was the one who rolled her eyes this time and grabbed his face.

Tommy had time to take a deep breath and close his eyes, then he felt her lips on his. The next thing he was aware of was a thounderous cheer as a red ten flashed on the screen over their picture and he sat with one hand on the back of her neck, while she had one on his cheek.

He looked at Jude and saw that she was looking at him with one hand raised to her face and her finngers pressed to her lips. Tommy was still slightly dazed, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to say. The fluttering in his midsection was distrackting him to much to form a coherent thought.

Jude glanced at the screen and smiled before turning her eyes back to him and chuckling slightly "It looks like we won." Tommy looked at the screen that still had a picture of the two of them kissing and nodded "Yeah, I guess we did." He turned back to Jude and smiled, the tention broken "I've always said we make a great team." Jude laughed and turned back to the game, and as he watched her, she slowly raised her hand, and once again pressed her fingers to her lips.

* * *

After the game the tenstion was back. They were in the car, and all was quiet except for the low music coming from the radio.

Jude was looking out the window and Tommy was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. And the man with the camera in the back seat didn't really help matters.

Finally Tommy cleared his throat "Do we need to talk about that, or just let it go?" Jude chuckled "Always right to the point." She turned to him "What would you say if I said to just let it go?" Tommy looked thoughtful "I would say alright, if that's what you wanted."

Jude nodded "Alright, what if I said I wanted to talk about it?" Tommy shrugged "I'd say you go first." Jude chuckled again "OK, what would you say if I asked what was that back there?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment "I don't know" He answered truthfuly "What would you say?" He asked, glancing at her. Jude looked out the window again "I would probably say, that was us winning the game." Tommy didn't say anything, knowing that she wasn't done yet "But" She said "I'm not sure if that's the whole answer of not."

Tommy didn't say anything for a minute, then he sighed "How about we say this, that was just us winning the game, nothing more, and nothing less, and we leave it at that for now?" Jude nodded "Yeah, nothing more, nothing less." She turned and smiled at him "You're right, we're just over thinking something that didn't mean anything." Tommy nodded and gave her a smile "Exactly, didn't mean anything at all."

Jude nodded and looked at the window once more "Nothing at all." She said as Tommy pulled up in front of her place. "You don't have to get out." She said as he started to undo his seast belt "I'm just going to go to bed I think, but I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy nodded "Alright, do you want me to pick you up, or are you going to drive?" Jude shrugged "We could just go together, that'd be fine with me." Tommy nodded "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jude got out and walked to the door. She turned and waved before going inside and closing the door after the camera man. She looked up at the camera and shook her head "I think I'm in trouble here." she said, before walking out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving the camera behind for a little while.

* * *

Tommy pulled up to the front curb and waited a moment before getting out. He was a few minutes early picking up Jude and he was a little nervous about seeing her in the light of a new day.

But Jude didn't give him much choice, coming out of the door and smiling as she opened the car door "Hey, you're early."

Tommy nodded and smiled back as Jude and a camera got into the car "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I wasn't trying to rush you or anything." Jude nodded as she reached for the volume nob "Don't worry about it, I was already and waiting for you." She said.

Tommy nodded and glanced at the camera "Is this the only one today?" Jude shook her head and motioned across the street where Tommy saw a van waiting to follow them "Oh no, there's more." Jude said as she turned up the music.

He smiled as she bobbed her head in time with the music and started the car. This will be fine, everything will be exactly the same.

For some reason, a reason he didn't want to think about, he was a little disappointed by that fact.

* * *

Jude sighed as Tommy quietly sang along with the music. She was a little worried when she first got into the car, she thought it would going to be weird, but Tommy losened up and things seemed fine now.

He glanced over and saw he looking at him and smiled "What?" Jude shrugged "Nothing, it's just uhh...Who sings this song?" Tommy thought for a moment "Bad Compeny I think." Jude nodded "Maybe we should just let them sing it then."

Tommy feined a hurt look "What are you saying, you don't like my singing?" Jude smiled and shook her head "Oh no, I love your singing, just not when it's this song you're singing."

They both laughed as Tommy pulled up to his sisters house. Jude smiled to herself as she got out of the car, knowing things where going to be alright with them.

Julia, Tommys niece ran out of the house and into his arms, when a laughing Tommy scooped her up and hugged her close. As Jude watched them, she smiled softly until she tried to picture Milo holding a child like that. With a moment of panic, the only face she could see in her minds eyes, was of the man standing beside her now.

Tommy looked up then and caught her eye "Hey" he said, leaning a little closer "Are you ok?" Jude nodded and pasted on a smile "Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy nodded and turned to go into the house. Jude followed as she mumbled to herself "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

**OK, I know everyone is hating Milo, and you might be a little let down that there was no butt kicking for him here. But I hope I made up for that with all the Jommyness. :o) Let me knw what ou think. Thanks!**


	7. 5 year olds

_A child of five would understand this, send someone to fetch a child of five_

_- Groucho Marx_

...................................................................................................

Tommy put Julia down and hugged his sister Maggie after coming through the door "Hey Maggie May." He said with a smile "How's it goin' Tom-Tom?" Maggie asked as she hugged him back.

She turned to Jude then "Jude, I'm glad you could come, Julia has talked of nothing else for days." Maggie said with a smile as she ran a hand over Julia's dark head. Julia frowned at her mother "I have not. I only asked if she said if she was coming." Maggie smiled "I'm so sorry."

Jude smiled "Well, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Julia smiled "Do you want to come and see my cake? Mama made it." Jude smiled and nodded as Julia grabbed her hand "It's purple." Jude walked away with the little girl, camera and all "Let's go, I've got to see this cake.

..............................................................................................

Maggie looked at Tommy as he watched them leave the room "So I take it you're still in love with her?" Tommy looked at his sister and chuckled "Always so subtle." Maggie shrugged "I'm sorry, it's just that you talk about her more than Julia does, and that's really saying something."

Tommy sighed as he followed his sister into the living room, not noticing the camera that followed "It's complicated, she's with Milo." Maggie raised a brow at him as she moved a book off of the coffee table "So?" Tommy moved Julias backpack from the chair "My oldest friend Milo." Maggie shrugged "Again, so?" She looked towards the kitchen, where Jude and Julia where still examining the cake "Do you love her?"

Tommy stood there for a minute then nodded "Yeah, I do." Maggie shrugged again "Than you owe it to yourself and her to let her know how you feel." When Tommy didn't look convinced Maggie came to stand beside him "Look at it like this, what if you don't ever say anything, Jude and Milo got married, and you never feel for anybody else what you feel for her. Or, what if you tell her, and it turns out she was just waiting for a move from you?"

Tommy sighed again "Or, I tell her and she doesn't feel the same and it ruins everything we have now. I can't not have her as part of my life. She's my best friend, there'll never be anyone who can take her place."

Maggie was quiet for a minute as she finished picking up the room before people showed up "So let me see it I understand you. You're going to throw away your chance at great happiness, because you're scared?"

Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but Maggie stopped him "Don't try to say that's not it, you pretty much just said that. And now I've got to tell you something. You're an idiot."

Tommy laughed, but Maggie shook her head "I'm not joking." Tommy nodded "I know." he said sitting down on the couch. Maggie sat down beside him "I don't see how you could just let her get away without even trying, but if that's what you want to do, that's your choice, and I'll stay out of it now."

Tommy wrapped an arm around her and gave her a one armed hug "Thank you, I head what you said, I'll think about it. Ok?" Maggie nodded "Ok."

.........................................................................................................

Jude walked out of the kitchen and saw Tommy give his sister a one armed hug and say "Thank you, I head what you said, I'll think about it. Ok?" Jude saw Maggie nod "Ok."

Jude walked a little farther into the room and cleared her throat wondering what they had been talking about "Hey, that's some cake Maggie." she said as she sat down in the chair. Maggie smiled "Thank you very much, but do you have any idea how much food coloring it took to get the white icing that shade of purple?" she chuckled "But everything had to be purple this year, so there you go, a purple cake, and candles and plates and cups and balloons."

Tommy chuckled "I think we got it, lots of purple." They were all still chuckling when the doorbell rang. The party had started.

............................................................................................................

"Uncle Tom-Tom?" Tommy looked down to his right to see Julia standing beside him "What is it birthday girl?" Julia glanced toward Jude who was across the room from them "Do you love Jude?" Tommy crouched down beside her "Well sure I do, she's my friend."

Julia shook her head "No, I mean like Meredith and McDreamy love each other?" Tommy chuckled "Oh" He glanced at Jude, then back to Julia "Why would you ask something like that?"

Julia shrugged "You always look happier when she's around. Like Daddy does with Mama." Tommy glanced at Jude again and found her watching them. He smiled and looked back to Julia "You know what? I've always been able to tell you anything haven't I? Since the day you were born, you've been the one person I could say anything to."

Julia nodded and smiled "Right. So, do you love her?" Tommy leaned a little closer "This is just between the two of us right?" Julia nodded "Of course." Tommy smiled and nodded "Yeah, I do love her."

Julia smiled "I knew it." Tommy put out a hand to stop her "But we can't tell her." Julia frowned "Why not?" Tommy shrugged "She already has a boyfriend and she's happy with him. You know Milo, you've seen him with Jude."

Julia nodded "Yeah, but you should still tell her." Tommy smiled a little "Why?" Julia looked at him like he was crazy "Because of the way she looks when she's with you. She makes you happier, but you make her happier also." She gave him a quick hug "You need to tell her." She said before running off to play with the other children.

Jude walked over to stand beside him as he watched Julia leave the room "Hey." she said. Tommy didn't say anything, just stood there looking after his niece. Jude raised her brows "What are you thinking about?" she asked, and Tommy turned to look at her "I was thinking that for a five year old, that kid is smarter than a lot of adults I know."

Jude looked slightly confused, but nodded anyway "Alright. Anyway, Maggie was looking for you." Tommy nodded "Ok, I'll be right back then."

Jude watched him go, wondering what was going on with him today. She shook her head, knowing that with Tom Quincy, you may never find out.


	8. End Of Story

_On the other hand, you have different fingers - Jack Handey_

...

Jude sighed as Tommy pulled up in front of her place "I had a nice time. The last couple of days have been good." Tommy nodded and gave her a smile "Yeah, they have." Jude looked at him with a small smile, then sighed again and opened the car door "I better go, I need to call Milo. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tommy nodded and she walked up to her door and opened it only to be met with another camera.

Tommy watched her close the door before pulling away, thinking about everything Maggie and Julia had said to him, and wondering if he should do as they said, and just tell her how he feels.

He sighed as he turned a corner, either way, he wasn't saying anything tonight.

...

Jude called Milo as soon as she got in the door, but if she was expecting a warm greeting, she was in for a surprise "Hey." She said with a smile when he answered "How are you doing, I missed you today." she walked over to her couch and sat down.

Milo didn't waist any time, but jump right into an argument "I saw something interesting on the news today."

Jude frowned slightly "What?" she wondered what it could be that made him sound like that "They were showing highlights from last nights game." He was quiet for a minute "You and Tom were a pretty big highlight." Jude chuckled "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." Milo said "What was that about? They were going on and on about the new star couple, and how all the rumors about you two all this time must have been true." Jude chuckled again "Oh geese, they were just doing the kiss-o-meter thing, and Tommy and I came up on the screen so we kissed. No big deal, end of story."

Milo didn't say anything and Jude sighed "You don't believe me do you?" Milo sighed "I want to." Jude shrugged her shoulders "Than do it, it's that easy. I've never done anything to make you think you can't trust me, and neither has Tommy. He and I even talked about how it was just a stupid game, but you know us, we don't like to lose." She said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the tension.

Milo sighed again "Alright, if you say so, I believe you." Jude smiled "Good, because I do say so. That kiss with Tommy" She said "Didn't mean anything." she said, glancing at the camera in front of her.

They talked for a little while longer before they hung up the phone. Then Jude did some laundry, had a quick dinner, cleaned the bathroom took a shower and went to bed early. It would have been a nice quiet night a home, if she didn't keep hearing herself say over and over "That kiss with Tommy didn't mean anything." And wondering why once again, talking to Milo about Tommy, had her saying something that left a bad taste in her mouth.

...

Sadie was waiting for Jude when she walked into the studio Monday morning along with the camera crew "So how was it?" She asked by way of greeting. Jude raised her brows "How was what?"

Sadie smiled and held out a tabloid paper with a picture of Jude and Tommy, and the kiss that won't go away "How was this?"

Jude rolled her eyes and took the offered paper "You've got to be kidding, is it just a slow news week or something? I didn't realize that so many people would be interested in something happening between me and Tommy."

Sadie walked with Jude as she headed for the kitchen "So what's the real story behind this?" Jude glanced at the paper "What's their story?" She asked Sadie. Sadie shrugged "You've been cheating on Milo since you two got together, and now you're finally ready to make it known you're with Tom."

Jude rolled her eyes once again "We were at the basketball game and they were doing that dumb kiss-o-meter game, and when it was our turn, we kissed. End of story."

Sadie looked at her for a minute then shook her head "No, it's not." Jude raised her brows "It's not?" she asked chuckling lightly "Than what's the rest of the story?" Sadie shook her head "That, my dear sister, I do not know. But I know you'll tell me sooner or later."

Jude looked around, glanced at the camera man, then back at Sadie and sighed "Ok you're right, there's more." Sadie smile "Of course." Jude leaned towards Sadie and said in a low voice "I liked it." Sadie nodded "Ok, it's Tom Quincy, of course you liked it, the man has plenty of experience."

Jude shook her head "No I mean, I liked it a lot. Like a whole lot." she said, looking more guilty than Sadie had ever seen her look.

Sadie raised her brows "Wow, this is big Jude." Jude nodded "I know, I just don't know what to do now. I mean, I told Milo it didn't mean anything when he saw it on the news, and Tommy and I both said it didn't mean anything, it was just a stupid game." she shrugged "But I don't know."

Jude was quiet for a minute "Yesterday, I went with him to his sisters house for Julia's birthday, and it was nice, just like it's always been with him, but different at the same time."

Sadie frowned slightly "Different how?" Jude shrugged "Well when we got there, Julia came running out to see us, and Tommy picked her up and hugged her close, and they just looked so cute together. But when I tried to picture Milo like that with a child, I couldn't see him."

Sadie nodded "You couldn't see him with a kid?" Jude shook her head "No I mean, I couldn't see him, I couldn't picture his face in my head, it was like I forgot what he looked like, and I could only see Tommy."

"Oh." Sadie said and Jude nodded "Yeah, oh. It was like that all day, we were the same as always, but at the same time, something was different. It was almost like I was seeing two of him. One the one hand there was the Tommy I've always known, and on the other the Tommy I never realized was there."

Sadie let out a breath "Wow." she said with a shake of her head looking at Jude.

"Wow what?" Jude and Sadie both looked at the doorway to see Tommy standing there. Jude forced a smile "Hey, when'd you get here?" Tommy walked into the room, and over to the cabinet where he took out a mug for coffee "Just now. What's going on, what's so wowing in here?"

Sadie shook her head and smiled a little "Jude and Milo. We were talking girl stuff, you wouldn't care." Tommy nodded "Right, I better get to work." He grabbed the cup of coffee he had just poured and left the room.

Jude looked at Sadie "That was close, how did you know he wouldn't go ahead and ask more about what we were talking about?"

Sadie smiled "Jude, it's Tommy. The last thing he ever wants to hear about is you and Milo." Jude frowned slightly "Why?" Sadie rolled her eyes "You know, you're a smart girl, but some times you can be so dense." Sadie started to walk away, then stopped and turned back to Jude "You know, you're going to have to talk to Milo about all of this sooner than later."

Jude raised her brows "Why?" Sadie looked at her like she was crazy, than looked pointedly at the camera "Because if you don't, I have a feeling he'll find out some other way."

Jude frowned slightly at the camera as Sadie left her alone.

...

The next few days Jude tried to figure out what was going on in her head, why one minute everything seemed fine, and the next it seemed like she was fifteen again with a crush on her producer. And the worst part was, every minute of it was being filmed.

On top of everything else, Milo had canceled another date and was working crazier hours than she was. Jude didn't know if she was going to be able to make it for three months of filming, she was already starting to lose her mind.


	9. Teasers

_You shall know the truth and the truth shall make you mad - Aldous Huxley_

...

Tommy was sitting in the visitor lounge trying to write a song. He sees movement and glances up to see Jude standing outside of studio A talking on her phone.

He watched her for a minute before putting his pen to paper and letting the words come. It clicked in his head and he couldn't stop writing if he wanted to. He didn't remember the last time he'd written a song so fast, but within twenty minutes he was ready to put it to he tune in his head.

Jude looked up when she saw Tommy stand and walk towards her as she was hanging up her phone "Hey." she said when he was close "What's going on?" Tommy held up his journal "Working on a song." Jude nodded and smiled "Do you need any help?"

Tommy hesitated before shaking his head "I think I've got it covered for now, but I'll let you know." Jude nodded and let him past her into the studio.

"Hey, before I forget" Jude said stopping Tommy. He turned and raised his brows "Yeah?" Jude smiled "I was just talking to the producer for the show, and she said that first few episode teasers are ready and she wanted to know if I wanted to see them, so she's sending them to my E-mail. Do you want to see them later?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, that'd be great. Umm when are you going to watch them? Jude shrugged "I'm not sure, I'll come find you later alright?" Tommy nodded again and gave her a small smile "Yeah, I'll see you later."

Jude nodded and watched him leave. Then she turned around and almost ran into the camera. She took a step back and sighed "I have so many problems. And they all start right here." She said, placing a finger to her head.

...

"Ok here we go." Jude said hitting the play button as she and Tommy sat infront of a computer to watch the teasers.

Tommy smiled at her and looked back to the screen when the picture came on.

They had watched a few when Sadie came onto the screen and smiled at Jude.

_"Don't go there little sister." Jude started "What are you talking about, don't go where?"_

_Sadie chuckled "I know what you're thinking, and Tom and I, we would never work." she shook her head "He's great, and there was a time when I would have loved to go out with him." she shrugged "But now, he's more like my brother than my boyfriend. Ok?" Jude nodded "Ok" she shrugged "Just a thought. Milo didn't like it either, he said Tommy probably wouldn't go for it."_

_Sadie smiled and patted Jude on her arm "Listen to him, he's right this time." she glanced at the camera, before walking away._

Tommy raised his brows at Jude "You wanted to fix me up with Sadie? Just a couple of weeks ago?" Jude shrugged "It was just a thought. Don't worry" She said with a chuckle "I've given up that one. You don't have to worry about matchmaking plans."

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer.

The picture changed to Tommy and Jude on their moving night. Tommy was sitting on her couch, and Jude was laying down with her head on a pillow on his lap, his fingers lightly brushing her hair. The voice over from the beginning came on and you could hear Jude say _"Tom Quincy, he's more than my best friend, he's my soul mate."_ Then it showed Jude answer the phone and mouth the name Milo to Tommy before leaving the room. It also showed Tommy watch her all the way out.

Milo was on the screen now _"It just seems a little weird is all."_

_Jude frowned now "What does?" Milo looked at her "I'm an all around great person, but Tom's your soul mate?"_

_Jude looked a little surprised "You're not jealous of your own friend are you?" When Milo didn't answer, she scooted a little closer to him "You know there's no reason to be, don't you? I just meant that we get each other, he's like the yin to my yang, he's like my..." Milo raised his brows when Jude didn't finish her sentence "Your brother?"_

_Jude nodded and smiled a little "Yeah, he's like my brother. That's all." she said, glancing up at the camera behind the couch._

The video ended with that, and Tommy sat there without saying anything. Jude looked at him and opened her mouth but didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't really tell him that she only said that to make Milo happy, even if that was the truth. But she didn't want him to think that that was how she really saw him.

But before she could say anything he looked at her and shrugged "I've got to go, I'll see you later sis." he said, getting up and leaving.

Jude sighed and wondered exactly why she had agreed to do this show.

...

Maggie sat down on the couch in her living room and looked at her younger brother as he sat in her chair with his head tipped back looking at the ceiling "Did you ever do anything to make her see you as something else?"

Tommy raised his head and looked at her "What?" Maggie sighed "Did you ever do any-" Tommy rolled his eyes "I heard you, what do you mean?" Maggie shrugged "Just what I asked, have you ever done anything to make her think of you as anything more than that?"

Tommy thought about it for a minute then shook his head "I don't know, but what I do know, is that I can't just let her keep thinking of me that way." He stood up and looked at Maggie "Not if I'm ever going to have a shot."

Maggie smiled and stood up also "Good, it's about time. What are you going to do?" Tommy smiled "I'm going to sing a song." Maggie nodded "Of course you are, why didn't I think of that?" She asked with a chuckle.

Tommy hugged his sister and left.


	10. I Love You

_There is no remedy for love but to love more - Henry David Thoreau_

...

Tommy was working in studio A when Jude found him. He was in the sound booth with his guitar. He looked up and saw her and lifted his chin in greeting. Looking around he saw that the camera was still outside the door and raised a brow.

Jude hit the intercom botten "They can't come in unless you say it's ok." she let off the botten as Tommy nodded.

He sat there for a moment then shrugged "They can come in." Jude nodded and opened the door to let in the camera, just as the studio musications showed up to work with Tommy.

Tommy looked at Jude "Look I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I'm not mad at you or anything, but could you leave?"

Jude looked a little surprised but nodded "Oh, yeah alright." Tommy smiled a little "We're just working on something I'm not ready for anyone else to hear yet." Jude smiled "I understand. I'll see you later." Jude walked out, wondering if things were really going to be ok.

...

That night when Jude was getting ready to head home, Tommy walked into his office and found her sitting on the floor putting her journal into her bag.

"Hey." He said coming to sit beside her "So there are a couple of camera men outside my door over there wondering when you're coming out, since I didn't tell them they could come in." Jude smiled a little "Yeah, I've been in here for awhile. Listen, about before, with that whole brother thing." Tommy shook his head "Don't worry about it, I understand."

Jude shook her head "No, I don't think you do, I didn't mean it." Tommy raised his brows, waiting for her to go on "He just doesn't understand you and me, how we can be so close and not be together." She shrugged "I just don't want people to think it's something ugly."

Jude looked at him and smiled "Because it's not, the relationship that you and I have is beautiful. You're my best friend, and I love you. I don't know what I would do without you. Milo just seems to think there's only two kinds of love, the kind you have for a sibling, and the kind between and man and a women." She looked worried "Do you get what I'm trying to say? I don't think I'm saying it right."

Tommy nodded and smiled "I get it, I understand you even if you don't. I feel the same way. You're my best friend also, I love you too."

Jude smiled "Ok, I'm glad we got that out of the way. I just wanted you to understand how I really feel." Tommy nodded "I do, it's alright."

Jude stood up and grabbed her bag "I've got to go, I'm meeting Milo for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy nodded and watched her go feeling slightly more hopeful than he had in a while. It wasn't the decleration of love he has always wanted to hear from her, but it was a start. Now he just had to keep loving her and hope it woule be enough.

...

The next day Jude showed up with a smile on her face and Milo on her arm. They walked into studio B, where Tommy was working. Milo sat down in a chair beside Chris, Tommy's Co-producer, and watched as Jude went into the booth and talked to Tommy.

From where he sat, Milo saw Tommy look up and smile as Jude walked in, then he watched as they spoke for a minute before Jude reached over and hugged him. Then he watched, as Tommy watched Jude walk out.

A moment later, Jude was beside Milo "I'm going to go see Kwest, and try to get done as soon as I can, then we can go alright?" Milo nodded and gave her a smile "Yeah, I'll just wait here, it's been awhile since I've seen Tom work." Jude smiled "Ok, I'll see you in a little bit." she said as she left the room.

Chris leaned forward and pressed a button "Alright Tom, Declaration, in one, two and..." He pointed at Tommy, as the music came through the headphones he was wearing.

...

_**(Declaration, David Cook)**_

_**i'll take you just the way you are**_

_**in perfect words inside, the perfect song**_

_**i feel you closer than you are**_

_**but i've been waiting far to long, to long**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**to anyone who's listening**_

_**you're my insiration**_

_**as i stand alone against the world**_

_**'cause you love, and you bleed**_

_**and you stole my soul and set me free**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**do you care what i believe**_

_**('cause i'm still breathin')**_

_**or that i wear your heart, upon my sleeve**_

_**sometimes i think you never knew**_

_**the only truth i see is you, is you**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**to anyone who's listening**_

_**you're my insiration**_

_**as i stand alone against the world**_

_**'cause you love, and you bleed**_

_**and you stole my soul and set me free**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**are there any words to say**_

_**that would ever mean enough**_

_**when the light runs from the day**_

_**will the darkness be to much**_

_**will i ever be enough**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**to anyone who's listening**_

_**you're my insiration**_

_**as i stand alone against the world**_

_**'cause you love, and you bleed**_

_**and you stole my soul and set me free**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**so tell me you can hear these words tonight**_

_**it's my declaration**_

...

Milo listened as Tommy sang. So this was it, this was how he was going to let Jude know he was in love with her. It was in this moment that Milo realized, that he and Tom were no longer friends. He wasn't sure when it had really happened, if it was when he and Jude had gotten together or sometime after that. But whenever it was, it was true, one of the best friends he had had growing up, was now his enemy.

Milo smiled as he watched Tommy. He was a worthy apponent, but he wouldn't win. Milo would keep Jude. His smile grew. He would keep Jude, he had the perfect plan.


	11. The Truth

_I'd rather have a thousand enemies outside the house, than inside._

_-Ancient Chinese proverb-_

...

That night, as Tommy pulled up to his place, he noticed Milo sitting on his front step. Tommy got out of his car and walked up to him "Hey, what's going on?" Milo stood up "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Tommy raised his brows "Ok, you want to go inside?" Milo shook his head "This shouldn't take long." Tommy frowned a little "What is it?" Milo shrugged "It's about your plan to tell Jude you're in love with her."

It was in this moment, that Tommy came to the same realization, that he and Milo were no longer friends. But if he were to think about it, he would know the exact moment it happened. The moment that Milo and Jude walked into G-major for the first time holding hands, as Tommy stood and watched the love of his life kiss his childhood best friend.

Tommy shrugged, there was no reason to deny it "What about it?" Milo smirked "It's not going to happen." Tommy nodded "Really, and why is that?" Milo shrugged again "Because I'm cheating on Jude."

Tommy stood silent, shocked. He shook his head "What?" Milo nodded "You heard right, I'm cheating on her. With a girl from work." Tommy furrowed his brow "Why are you telling me?" Milo smiled "Because you won't tell her. Because if you do, you'll forever be that guy that told her, her boyfriend was cheating on her. And you love her and want to be with her, and she'll never be able to be with you then." he shrugged "Or, you don't tell her about me, but you do tell her how you feel, and she finds out about me, and how you knew." he shrugged again "And then she hates you."

Tommy looked at Milo as he smiled, looking so sure of his little plan. Tommy smiled and shook his head "You're forgetting an option." Milo raised his brows and smiled "And what would that be?" Tommy shrugged "The one where I tell her, because she has a right to know, and if after that she doesn't want anything to do with me, that'll be alright, because I love her enough to want what 's best for her, not just what's fun for me."

Milo smiled once more and shook his head "No, you don't. You love her just enough to keep you mouth shut." he chuckled "If you loved her that much, you would have told her how you feel a lot sooner. Nothing would have stood in your way."

Tommy nodded "Maybe you're right, I guess you'll just have to wait to find out." Milo nodded once more "I'll see you around Tom. It was nice chating with you." he said as he walked to his car.

Tommy stood and watched him leave, wondering why he hand't hit him when he had the perfect chance. He turned and opened his front door as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Milo was wrong, he did love her that much.

She answered on the second ring "Jude, hey. We need to talk." Jude glanced at the clock "Now?" Tommy sighed "Yeah, the sooner the better. Can we meet at the studio? I need to tell you something important that you really need to hear." Jude frowned at the tone in his voice. Whatever was up, it was big "Yeah, I'll see you there in a few." Tommy nodded, even though she couldn't see him "Alright, thanks."

He hung up the phone and turned around and left once more. Before this night was over, she would know the truth. All of it.

...

Jude pulled up out front. She and her camera man went through the front door, and walked to Tommy's office. He was already there. Jude stopped in the doorway and smiled slightly, her head cocked to one side "Hey, can he come in?" she asked, pointing to the camera.

Tommy stood up from his desk and walked around the front of it "It's up to you, you might not want this on film." Jude frowned "What's going on?" she asked, walking into the room, leaving the door open. Tommy sighed "It's about Milo."

Jude sat down on the couch, and Tommy pulled his desk chair around and sat in front of her. Jude looked at him "What is it, is he alright?" Tommy shugged "He's not hurt or anything, if that's what you mean."

Jude frowned again "What's going on Tommy, what's this about?" Tommy took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I don't know what to say right now, I need to tell you something, and I don't know how." He looked away for a moment and shook his head. Jude reached out and laid a hand on his "Tommy, just tell me."

He looked back to her and nodded "Milo has been cheating on you." Jude let her hand drop and sat back, her face blank as she stared at him, before shaking her head "I knew it." Tommy sat back, looking surprised "You did?" she shrugged "Not for sure, but I knew there was something."

She shook her head again as a tear slid from her eye. She quickly wiped it away "How do you know?" Tommy shrugged slightly "He came by a little while ago and told me." she frowned again "Why would he do that? He had to know you would tell me." Jude watched as Tommy looked away again and sighed "What is it?" Jude asked "Tommy, why would he tell you?"


	12. Us Again

**Ok, I know I suck. Leaving you hanging for like three weeks. But I was away from my computer and didn't have any of my files with me so I didn't have anyway of giving you an update. So sorry. :o) Can you ever forgive me?**

**I hope this makes up for the lack up update, please let me know what you think! Good or Bad, I love to hear it all. :o)**

* * *

_If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. -Emma, by Jane Austen_

_..._

Tommy turned to her, looked her in the eye, and said "Because he found out that I was going to tell you, that I'm in love with you and he thought it would stop me." Jude once again sat back, speechless. She shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tommy shook his head "He thought if he told me, than I wouldn't say anything about the way I felt about you, because you would hate me if I didn't tell you about him, or you would always think of that, if I did tell you, and you wouldn't be able to stand me either way."

Jude nods and looks away for a moment. Looking back to him she frowned again "So, him thinking you were going to tell me you loved me...?" Tommy nodded "I'm in love with you, I have been for awhile now. This was not how I wanted to tell you." she nodded once more "Right. Umm...I think I need to go home now." Tommy nodded and slid his chair back, giving her room to stand. She walked to the door and turned back to him "Why did you tell me?" Tommy smiled slightly "Because I love you enough to want what's best for you" he shook his head "And he's not it." Jude nodded, turned and left.

Tommy sat down with a sigh. It was all he could do for now. She knew about Milo, and she knew about him. Now it was up to her what happened next.

...

The next day Jude called Milo. She asked, he denied. She yelled, he still denied. She cried, he admitted. She cried some more. Then she called Sadie.

Sadie came over right away. Jude met her at the front door with a smile on her face "HEY" she yelled over the music coming from the living room. Sadie stepped into the front hall, looking slightly surprised "Hey, what's going on?" she asked. This was not what she had expected when Jude called her crying, telling her Milo had cheated and they were over.

Jude walked toward he living room and turned down the music "Sorry about that." she said "I was...ahh, well I was dancing." Sadie raised her brows and nodded "Dancing, alright."

Jude headed to the kitchen as Sadie took off her jacket "Oh I didn't tell you" Jude began "Tommy told me he's in love with me." Sadie tossed her jacket on the chair and followed Jude "Wait, what? When did this happen?" Jude shrugged "Right after he told me Milo was cheating."

Sadie shook her head "Ok backup, Tommy is the one who told you? How did he know, and what does that have to do with him being in love with you?" Jude turned to Sadie "Did you know?" she asked, looking serious. "Know what, about Tommy or Milo?" Jude shrugged "Either, both." Sadie shrugged now also "Tommy, I knew about that, everybody did." she shrugged again "But I couldn't be the one to tell you, you never would have belived me." she shook her head "But I didn't know about Milo, I knew that something wasn't right about him, but I just thought it was one of those things you know? Where for some unknown reason you just don't really like someone."

Jude nodded "Ok." she said, picking up a glass and walking back to the living room. Sadie followed once again, and sat down on the couch beside Jude.

Jude frowned now "I don't know what to do now." she looked at Sadie "Milo and I are over, he told me everything. Everything that Tommy told me last night, and more. But I don't know what to do." she shrugged "Right now, I should be talking about all of this with Tommy, but for the first time in years, I don't know what to say to him. I don't want things to be weird you know?"

Sadie turned to Jude "This can't be a huge surprise to you, you had to have known at least a little bite how he felt." Jude shook her head "No, not even a little. This is a complete surprise." Sadie smiled slightly "Just tell him that. This is Tommy we're talking about here, just tell him the truth. It's ok if you need time to think about everything. He knows that." Sadie shrugged "Just be honest with him, and yourself."

Jude was quiet for a minute "What if...what if it's just Tommy being himself here, you know? I mean, he's always been one of those guys who loves the chase. The one that never stays more than a month with the same girl. How do I know he wouldn't do the same now, that what he thinks he feels, is really just temperary."

Sadie shook her head "You don't, nobody knows what's going to happen tomorrow. You can't go through life thinking like that, you have to follow your heart, do what it tells you." Jude nodded "Right now, my is telling me to lay down and cry until my face is red and puffy and my nose is running."

Sadie smiled softly "Than go ahead and do it. You deserve to have a nice long cry right now." Jude nodded and leaned over and laid her head on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie wrapped an arm around her sister as fresh tears fell from Judes eyes.

...

After leaving Jude asleep with a new box of tissue, Sadie headed for the studio. Where she saw Tommy in hospitality, getting a cup of coffee. "Hey" she said, waling up beside him. He looked up from his cup "Hey." Sadie noted the dark rings around his eyes and the messed hair and new he hadn't slept much better than Jude the night before.

Sadie reached for a cup and pured herself some coffee "So I just left

Jude." Tommy looked at her once more "Really? So she told you everything?" Sadie nodded "Yep, she called me right after ending things with Milo." Tommy raised his brows "She did?" Sadie nodded. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, knowing that at any other time, Jude would have called him instead of her.

"Yeah, she called me right after and I went to her place and she told me eveything that went down last night." She said, looking at him. Tommy nodded "Everything huh? So she told you that I...?" Sadie nodded "Told her you love her? Yeah." Tommy nodded "Did she tell you just how great it all was, how it all went exactly as I had planned for it to? You know with the whole, telling her her boyfriend was cheating on her thing?" he chuckled without humor "That made the whole thing, really unforgettable."

Sadie smiled sadly at him and shook her head "No, but she did tell me something that I probably shouldn't tell you, but I feel a little bad for you right now, so I'm going to let you in on it." Tommy leaned against the counter "What is it?" Sadie sighed "She doesn't know if she can trust you."

Tommy looked surprised "What? Why would she think she couldn't trust me?" Sadie shook her head "Not you you, your feelings. She doesn't know if she can trust your feelings, or if you just want her because you can't have her."

Tommy nodded "Right, want her because I can't have her." He nodded again "That's great." Sadie sighed "Just give her time, show her that it's not true." Sadie picked up her cup "Listen, I know that she feels something for you, she all but told me not so long ago. Give her time, show her that you're not going anywhere, and that your feelings are real. She'll come around." Sadie gave him a small smile as she turned and walked away.

Tommy picked up his own cup and sighed "Time. I can do that, I'm great at that." he said to himself "She'll see, I'm not going to give up on her."

...

The next day Jude walked into the studio, and straight into Tommy. "Hey" she said, not meeting his eyes. Tommy sighed "Hey." he looked around "Can we talk for a minute?" Jude nodded and they went to his office, cameras following.

He let the cameras inside, and looked at Jude "I don't want things to be weird here." Jude smiled slightly "I don't either." Tommy smiled as well "Then let's not make them, it's still me, your best friend, the guy you talk to eighty-five thousand times a day." Jude chuckled "I know." she turned serious "It's just..."

Tommy sat on the couch beside her "Jude, you can tell me anything, nothing has changed." Jude sighed "But it has, it has to." she shook her head "You can't tell me you love me, and then expect me to go along as if all you said was hello." she shrugged "I need to say something back to you, just don't have anything to say yet. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Tommy looked at her and smiled slightly "You don't have to say anything. I needed to let you know, bu you don't have to say anything. Not right now." he reached out and held her hand "I'm not going to try to make you, you know me better than that. Take you time, you've gone through a lot in the last couple of days. I'm not in a hurry." he shrugged "If you figure out later today, what you want to say about what I told you, that's great. If you want to wait two months from now, that's fine also."

Jude gave him a small smile "Thank you." Tommy shrugged again and smiled "No problem." he raised his brows "Can we just get back to being us now? I think this was the longest we've gone without talking to each other in about four years." Jude laughed and nodded "Yes, we can." Tommy smiled "Good, you better get to work now, before Darius comes to find you." Jude smiled once more and left the room, leaving Tommy watching after her.


	13. Thank You

_I have spread my dreams beneath your feet; Tread soflty because you tread on my dreams - W.B. Yeats_

_..._

A week later Jude sat behind the piano at the studio, her journal in front of her along with a pen, her fingres resting on the keys. Her phone rang once more and she sighed before shutting it off.

"He callin' again?" Tommy asked as he came in and sat down on the bench beside her. Jude nodded "Yeah, three times today. He keeps telling me he's sorry, it'll never happen again, he doesn't know what was wrong with him to do something like that to me, can I please talk to him, give another chance." Jude rolled her eyes "He's not sorry, he just thinks that if I listen to him, I'll let it all go, like I did before."

Tommy frowned "What do you mean, like you did before?" Jude shrugged "We almost broke up a couple of other times." Tommy looked surprised "Really, when? You never told me." Jude shrugged again "When we had only been together a couple of months, we almost ended things when he thought I was cheating on him." She chuckled "Funny right? Then about three months ago I found out he had been lying about where he was, but we talked and somehow he made me think that I was just being crazy." She shook her head "Now he thinks that he can do that again I guess, but that's not going to happen."

Tommy nodded "Ok then, good." He motioned to the journal "How's the song going?" Jude frowned "I don't know, I have a sound in my head, but no words have come yet." Tommy nudged her with his shoulder "They will, give them time."

Jude nodded and looked at him "Thank you." Tommy raised his brows "For what?" Jude smiled "Just being you." Tommy smiled "You're welcome I guess." He shrugged "It just comes natural." Jude rolled her eyes and gave him a playfull shove. "Ok, get out of here, some of us have work to do you know." Tommy laughed and stood. As he walked out, he gave the camera a little wave and a smile.

...

Jude sighed as she walked into Tommy's office later that evening, camera man in tow. He was just getting ready to head out. He has a show to get ready for, before tomorrow night, but he smiled and sat back down as Jude walked in and took a seat on the other side of his desk "Hey, how's the song coming?" Jude sighed "It'scoming along, I got the lyrics" She smiled slightly "They came."

Tommy nodded "See, I knew they would." Jude only nodded and he frowned "What's wrong?" Jude looked up at him and sighed again "I need to talk to you." Tommy nodded "Ok, what's going on?" Jude frowned a little, furrowing her brow "It's about us." she said, not meeting his eye.

Tommy noted the lack of eye contact and the frown and sat back heavely in his chair "Oh, I see." Jude looked at him then "No, you don't. I..." she smiled slightly "I care about you, so much. It wasn't until recently that I came to realize that it was more than friendship that I felt."

Tommy didn't say a word as he tried, and failed, to read the look in her eyes. Jude leaned forward "But I can't, not right now. I need time, time to let the wounds that Milo inflicked on my heart heal." Tommy looked away and nodded, words failing him when he needed them most.

Jude reached for his hand, where it lay on the desk top, and gently placed hers over it "I need you to know, that I'm not saying no." She shrugged "I can't just say no, not to you." He looked at her then, their eyes meeting and Jude smiled "I also want you to know, that no matter what, you are, and always will be, my very best friend. I can't make it without you."

Tommy sighed. Then he nodded his head and smiled a little "You won't have to, I'm not going anywhere." Jude smiled and gave his hand a squeeze "Do you want to hear a sneak peek of my brand new song?" Tommy smiled and nodded "Yeah, that would be great."

Jude jumped up and grabbed his guitar from the open case on the couch, before sitting back down "Ok, now this will be the opening of the song" She chuckled "It's pretty much all I have so far."

Tommy watched her as she strummed the cords a few times, before settling in and taking a breath.

_all this time i was waistin' hopin' you would come around_

_i've been givin' out chances and every time all you do is let me down_

_and it's taken me this long, but baby i figured you out_

_you don't have to call, anymore_

_this is the last, straw, don't want to hurt anymore_

_and you can tell me that you're sorry_

_but i don't believe you baby like i did, before_

She strummed the guitar a few more times before looking up to meet his gaze "So, what do you think so far?" Tommy thought for a minute "Wait a minute." he said a she pulled out some paper and a pen and begain to write "Is this right?" he asked, slidding the paper over to her, so she could see where he had written the lyrics "Yeah"

Tommy nodded and took the paper back "It's good, there's something there" he said "But there's also something missing." Jude nodded "Yeah, I've been thinking that same thing, I just haven't found what that something is yet."

Tommy picked up the paper and moved to sit on the couch, Jude coming and sitting beside him. He reached his hand out "Let me see that." he said, reaching for the guitar "How about something like this..."

They worked into the night, Tommy forgetting about the rehursal he had schedualed that night. When they finally came up for air, Jude glanced at the clock "Wow, it's late." she said, seeing the time change to read 2:31am. Tommy glanced at the clock also "Oh, I missed me rehursal ." He looked at Jude "Oops." Jude laughed "We better get out of here, you have your show tomorrow, or later today I guess, and I have to be back here to talk to Daius about something at ten thirty in the morning." Tommy nodded and stood, holding out a hand to help her up.

Jude took the hand, letting him pull her to her feet "Thanks. And thanks for the song." She looked uncertain "We're ok right?" Tommy nodded and smiled "Yeah, we cool." Jude smiled "I'll see you later Quincy." He smirked "See ya Harrison."

* * *

**Ok, not my song, if you don't know already, it belongs to Taylor Swift. The whole song will be in a later chapter. Thanks for reading! So I know where I want this sto go, I'm just having a hard time getting it there. lol! But I'm not giving up, it will happen :o) I'll start working on the next chapter soon, maybe tonight, I hope to have another one up some time in the next week or so. Again, thanks for reading, you guys all rock!**


	14. Taking A Break

**Ok, so I meant to have this up sooner, but I've been having a lot of trouble with getting things ready for school. I recently decided to go back to school, but I guess no one else wants me to, because something has gone wrong every step of the way, and I found out today that I might not even get to go until next semester. But to make up for the delay, this is a bit of a long chapter, and I've already started on the next one. So I hope it won't be to long unil that one is up as well.**

**Thanks for the great reviews, they are always nice to read. :o)**

_

* * *

_

_Find happiness with yourself, after that everything else will fall into place _

_- Lucille Ball_

_..._

Tommy waited backstage. His opening act had yet to show, and even though this was a small show, he was still a little nervous, he still wasn't used to performing on his own. "Hey." He turned around as Jude walked up with a smile. He smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Jude frowned slightly "Darius didn't tell you?" Tommy shook his head and she smiled again "I'm your opening act, that was what he wanted to talk to me about this morning, the other guys couldn't make it, and he thought I might lke to do it instead." She shrugged with another smile "I thought it would be cool, since you were my opener this time last year."

Tommy smiled "That's great, are you going to do your new song?" Jude nodded "Yeah, that and a couple of others." She raised a brow and pursed her lips "Then I'm going to stick around for the rest of the show, because I hear you have a new song or two, that I have yet to hear Mr. Quincy." Tommy shrugged looking innocent "I'm not at all sure what you mean."

Jude laughed as someone called her name "I gotta go, I'll see you after though right?" Tommy nodded "Yeah, maybe we can get some food or something later." Jude nodded and smiled "Yeah, that'll be good. See ya."

Tommy watched as she grabbed her guitar and headed out onto the stage. She sat on the stool behind the mic. stand. The camera man stood beside Tommy at the side of the stage. Jude smiled out at the crowd "How ya all doin' tonight?" The crowd cheered and she smiled a little bigger. Tommy smiled at how natural this all was for her. "So as you might have heard, I've been being followed around by a camera, he's right over there." she said, pointing to the camera man, how waved from behind the camera on his shoulder. "My manager wanted me to be sure to tell everyone to watch the show when t airs on MTV this fall, but I told him, this is Tommy's night, I'm not gonna do that." The crowd cheerd at his name and Jude smiled. She waited for the cheers to stop "So I don't know if you've all heard or not, but I broke up with my boyfriend." There was a collective 'Aawww' from the crowd. Jude smiled again "Don't worry, I got this new song out of it that I want to share with you all tonight. If that's ok with you guys?" There was another cheer. Jude nodded "I thought you might be alright with that. This song is called 'You're Not Sorry'

Tommy never took his eyes off of her, as she strummbed her guitar and closed her eyes. There was no doubt about it, she was born for this, and he was glad he could be a part of it.

_(You're Not Sorry, Taylor Swift)_

_all this time i was waistin' hopin' you would come around_

_i've been givin' out chances and every time all you do is let me down_

_and it's taken me this long, but baby i figured you out_

_and you think we will be fine again, but not this time around_

_you don't have to call, anymore_

_i won't pick up the phone_

_this is the last, straw, don't want to hurt anymore_

_and you can tell me that you're sorry_

_but i don't believe you baby like i did, before_

_you're not sorry_

_lookin' so innocent, i might believe you if i didn't know_

_could have loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold_

_and you got your share of secrets, and i'm tired of being last to know_

_and now you're askin' me to listen, 'cause it's worked each time before_

_but you don't have to call, anymore_

_i won't pick up the phone_

_this is the last, straw, don't want to hurt anymore_

_and you can tell me that you're sorry_

_but i don't believe you baby like i did, before_

_you're not sorry_

_you're not sorry_

_you had me crawlin' for you honey an it never would have gone away_

_you use to shine so bright, but i watched all of it fade_

_so you don't have to call, anymore_

_i won't pick up the phone_

_this is the las, straw, there's nothing left to beg for_

_and you can tell me that you're sorry_

_but i don't believe you baby like i did, before_

_you're not sorry_

_you're not sorry_

...

The crowd loved it. After that Jude played a few older songs, before the ending her set with the cover of a classic

_that's all they really want_

_is some fun_

_when the working day is done_

_oh girls just want to have fun_

_oh girls just want to have fun_

_they wanna_

_they wanna have fun_

_they just wanna_

_they wanna_

_that's all they really want_

_some fun_

_when the working day is done_

_oh girls just want to have fun_

_when the working day is done_

_they want to have fun_

_they want to have fun_

_they want to have fun_

"Thanks you, you guys have been great. Now, it's time for the man you came to see. Tom Quincy!" She said with a smile, as Tommy walked out. Jude reached out and touched his arm as she walked past, giving him an encoureging smile.

...

Jude watched from the side stage as he sang song after song. The crowd loved him, and anyone watching could tell that he was loving it as well. It was time for his finale song. Tommy took a drink of water and stood beind the mic.

"This song is a new one, never before played in public. I actually only wrote it a week or so ago, so you guys are some of the firsts to ever hear it. I hope you like it." Tommy said, glancing toward Jude as he said the last part. He looked out toward the crowd once again "This is called Declaration."

_**(Declaration, David Cook)**_

_**i'll take you just the way you are**_

_**in perfect words inside, the perfect song**_

_**i feel you closer than you are**_

_**but i've been waiting far to long, to long**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**to anyone who's listening**_

_**you're my insiration**_

_**as i stand alone against the world**_

_**'cause you love, and you bleed**_

_**and you stole my soul and set me free**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**do you care what i believe**_

_**('cause i'm still breathin')**_

_**or that i wear your heart, upon my sleeve**_

_**sometimes i think you never knew**_

_**the only truth i see is you, is you**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**to anyone who's listening**_

_**you're my insiration**_

_**as i stand alone against the world**_

_**'cause you love, and you bleed**_

_**and you stole my soul and set me free**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**are there any words to say**_

_**that would ever mean enough**_

_**when the light runs from the day**_

_**will the darkness be to much**_

_**will i ever be enough**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**to anyone who's listening**_

_**you're my insiration**_

_**as i stand alone against the world**_

_**'cause you love, and you bleed**_

_**and you stole my soul and set me free**_

_**it's my declaration**_

_**so tell me you can hear these words tonight**_

_**it's my declaration**_

Tommy smiled when the song was over "Thank you, you guys were great." he said, before walking off stage. Jude wasn't there.

He found her in the small dressing room when he went to get his jacket. She was sitting on the couch, and didn't say anything when he came in. "Hey." he said, coming to sit beside her "I thought maybe you left, what are you doing in here?" Jude shrugged "Sadie's out there." Tommy frowned "Ok?" Jude rolled her eyes "And she'll just want to talk abut that song."

Tommy nodded "Ah, got it, and you don't want to talk about that song then?" Jude shrugged again "I don't know." Tommy shrugged now "Well I'll just say this, and get it out of the way, I was going to us that song as a sort of ice breaker when I told you I loved you." He shrugged again "But I guess I thought the whole, your boyfriend's cheating on you thing, would be better." he looked a little sheepish "Guess that didn't really work in my favor though did it?"

Jude just looked at him "Don't do that." Tommy sighed "Do what?" Jude looked away "Act like it's a joke." Tommy shook his head "I'm not acting like it's a joke, I'm not acting like it's anything." Jude turned back to him "But it is something, it's huge."

Tommy stood up and walked across the room before turning back to her "I don't know what you want from me Jude. I know it was crappy timing on my part, but I can't help that now. But when you told me that you couldn't give me an answer, I said to take as much time as you needed." He shook his head "But you're the one who keeps bringing us back here."

Jude sighed "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that everytime I look at you, I start to play the 'what if' game." she shook her head "And it's making me crazy." Tommy sat down on a chair across from her "What do you mean, the what if game?" Jude shrugged "I think, what if you told me you loved me before Milo came along, or what if he had never come in the first place, or what if he hadn't cheated on me, or what if I just never found out, or what if you never told me you had feelings for me." she shrugged again, looking lost "What if I give you the wrong answer and I lose you."

Tommy sighed and came to sit beside her "Jude, no matter what you say, the only way you're going to get ride of me, is if you tell me to stay away." he shrugged "And if that's what would be easiest for you right now, that's what I'll do." He reached out a hand and held on to hers "I only want you to be happy."

Jude nodded and looked away before speaking "Maybe" she said, pulling her hand away "That would be for the best right now." Tommy nodded as she stood "I don't want to hurt you." she said, turning to him. Tommy nodded once more "I know." Judes eyes filled with tears "But I don't know what to do, and acting like it never happened, isn't making it any better." she shrugged "I need to know that if I say yes to you, it's for the right reasons, and not because I'm scared to be alone. And I need to know that if I say no, it's not just because I'm scared to say yes." she said, as the tears fell "I need to find happieness with me, before I can find it with anyone else."

Tommy stood and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her "It's alright Jude, I understand. A lot has happened in a little amount of time. You need time and space." He pulled back and looked at her "I want you to take that time and space, so that when you can give me an answer, I know it's the one you really mean." He smiled a little "It's all going to be ok, whenever you're ready, you know where to find me." He gave her another hug, before stepping back, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Jude watched him leave as the tears came harder, and she wondered if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. "Well" she said to herself as she grabbed her own jacket "Looks like I'll be eating alone tonight."


	15. Three Months

**Hey, sorry this is so short, but the next chapter will be longer. This one is sort of a filler. I hope you all like it! Please let me know! :o)**

_

* * *

_

_Everybody likes to go their own way, to choose their own time and manner of devotion. -Mansfield Park, By Jane Austen_

_..._

It was three days later when Tommy found out Jude was leaving. She had just been offered a three month tour, and MTV has decided to extend filming for the duration on that time as well.

He was standing outside the door to studio B when she caught up to him. "Hey." Jude said, looking nervous. Tommy gave her a half smile "Hey, congratulations on the tour." Jude nodded "Yeah, it's been a crazy few days, Darius just sprung the whole thing on me, and then they want to cover it with the show. I had to decide quickly, but I think it'll be good."

Tommy nodded as he opened the door and walked into the studio with Jude following "Yeah, it'll be good publicity for you." Jude nodded as they both sat down "Yeah, and my album has been pushed up so it'll be coming out in time for the first show of the tour."

Tommy nodded as he set to work getting the board ready. Jude sat and watched him for a moment before speaking "I leave in two days, I'll be gone for three months." Tommy only nodded. She sighed "I won't see you at all." He nodded again and looked at her "Time apart right? It's what you need isn't it?" Jude nodded "Yeah." she chuckled "I just didn't realize it would be so far apart."

Tommy turned his chair and looked at her "This will good, just like you said. You're going to go and do this for you. You're going to remind yourself what it is you love about music." he smiled "You're going to find the thing that makes you happy, that thing above all others that you can't live without. And you're going to do that, the way everyone needs to, on your own. No one else can tell you the answer, you'll find it in there." he said, pointing to her chest.

Jude smiled "Thanks. No one else could have said that and made it sound as good as you just did." Tommy chuckled "Always glad to help. Now, I have to work, and you have to go and get ready for a tour."

Jude stood, but before she turned to leave, she leaned down and gave him a quick hug "Thank you, I will miss you more than you know." Tommy smiled and watched her leave, knowing that he wouldn't see her again before she left. It would be easier for him that way.

...

Jude stood with Sadie as the bags were loaded onto the bus. Sadie looked around the parking lot "Do you think he'll come?" Jude shook her head "No, we said goodbye the other day." Sadie raised her brows "The other day? You haven't seen him or talked to him since you told him about the tour?" Jude shook her head and Sadie sighed "I really hope you know what you're doing with him." Jude sighed and looked at Sadie "Yeah, so do I."

Jude looked over at the cameras as she walked to the bus "Come on guys, let's get this show on the road." she said as she stepped up through the door. She looked back out the door once more. She waved to Sadie and was turning around as she saw his car drive past. She smiled as the door closed.

...

Tommy pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. He opened the door and was stepping out when he heard the squeal and saw the dark haired little girl running towards him. He scooped her up as she flung herself at him and he smiled. "Hey Julia, where's your mom?" Julia pointed to the house "Inside, we saw you pull up and she said I could come out." Tommy hugged her and sat her back on her feet "Well let's go find her." Julia grabbed his hand as they walked inside.

Maggie was standing inside the front door when he walked in. She smiled at him "Hey Tom-Tom, what brings you by today?" Tommy shrugged "She's gone, and I don't know what to do right now." Maggie nodded and laid her hand on his arm "Come on, we're going to get ready to go to the park, you can come with us." Tommy nodded and let her lead him into the house, knowing it was going to be a long three months.

* * *

**So the next chapterwill skip about two and a half months. So don't worry, it won't be so long for us. lol!**


	16. Getting Home

_Time tells the truth - Fortyne cookie_

_..._

**Two months, Three Weeks and Four Days Later **

Jude walked off stage with a smile spread across her face. She had just finished another amazing show, her last show of the tour. She was headed for her dressing room, when a stage hand stopped her "Miss Harrison, you have a visitor. They're waiting outside your dressing room." Jude thanked him and hurried off. It was Tommy. She didn't know why she thought this, but there was no other person she wanted it to be. She missed him more than words could say, and she wished he were here to share this experience with, to let him know that she was happy, with herself and with her music.

She rounded the corner with a smile on her face "What are you..." she stopped and frowned "Doing here?" Sadie chuckled "Nice to see you to little sister." Jude rolled her eyes and reached around Sadie to open the dressing room door "Really, what are you doing here? You never said anything about coming."

Sadie followed her inside and shrugged "I had a few days off, thought I would come and see my favorite sister." Jude chuckled "I'm your only sister Sades." Sadie shrugged again "Details." she said with a laugh.

Jude took a bottel of water out of the mini fridge and opened it as she picked up the newspaper someone had left in the room. Sadie laughed "Are you listening you me at all?" she asked, before noticing the look on Judes face. "What is it?"

Jude showed her the picture of Tommy with his arm around a beautiful dark haired girl on the front of the paper. He was smiling as he looked at her, and she was beaming at the camera. Jude read the story that went with it 'Tom Quincy was spotted lastnight out and about with new gal pal, up and coming actress Dallas Brennan. Rumors of a romance between the singer and his friend and fellow singer Jude Harrison are still circulating, it looks like the rockstar might have more compation than she thought.'

Sadie sighed "Jude it's" Jude cut her off "No it's ok, we're not together, nor have we ever been." she shrugged "It's just proving my point right? That he didn't really want me, he just thought he did for a while."

Sadie rolled her eyes "Oh please Jude, that's crap and you know it. What they didn't say in that article, is that that actress, Dallas Brennan? She's his sisters old friend, he's known her for years. They weren't on a date, Maggie was sitting on the other side of him, but of course they left her out."

Jude looked at her sister "Really?" Sadie sighed again "I have something for you, Darius was going to send it to you, but I offered to bring it." she said pulling out a dvd from her bag "It's from the show, watch it, and then tell me if he's for real or not." Jude took the disc from Sadie's outstreached hand. "Alright, will you watch it with me?" Sadie nodded and smiled "Yeah, let's go do that now shall we?" Jude nodded "Yeah, just let me change first. Then we can go back to my hotel."

...

They walked into her hotel room and Sadie noticed the lack of cameras "Oh yeah" Jude said when Sadie asked about them "They don't follow everywhere now, just when I'm working." Sadie nodded "Oh right."

Jude pulled off her jacket and tossed it over a chair as she walked into the room "Do you want to get some food, or just watch it and get it over with?" Sadie chuckled "You make it sound like it's something bad, it's not, I've seen it." Jude nodded "Alright, let's just watch it."

Jude put the disc in the dvd player, and they watched as it showed clips of everyone. There were clips of Sadie, Kwest, Spiederman, Darius and some of Milo. The screen when black for a moment, then a picture of Tommy filled it. The picture pulled back to show that it was Tommy and Jude sitting in his office, on the floor, working on a song. It changed to one of them arguing before they both turned and walked off in different directions, only to come stomping back to tell the other one sorry. There were clips of them working and clips of them sitting in the lobby eating lunch or dinner together. There was a clip of them hugging, Tommy's eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. There was a clip of Jude and Milo talking as Tommy waiting for her, and as Jude leaned forward and kissed Milo, Tommy looked away.

Jude looked at Sadie "I've never seen that before." Sadie raised her brow "What?" Jude pointed to the screen, frozen on Tommy as he looked away from the couple "The look on his face here, I've never seen him look like that before. I know all of his looks, but I've never seen that one."

Sadie shrugged "That's because whenever he looked like that, you were to busy kissing another guy." Jude looked back to the tv and pressed play again.

Tommy stood beside Milo in the kitchen at the studio "Is that for Jude?" he asked, pointing to the cup of coffee. Milo nodded and Tommy handed him a bag of brown sugar "Here, she likes two scoops of this in her coffee." Milo took the bag "Thanks." Tommy nodded "She loves brown sugar on everything" he said with a chuckle. Milo raised his brows "Really? I didn't know." Tommy looked at him for a moment without speaking, then he nodded "Yeah, just something you should know about her." Milo nodded and Tommy walked away.

Then the pictuer changed to only Tommy. He sat in a chair in what looked to be studio B. He shrugged "I'm not sure what to say here." Some one off camera said something that Jude couldn't hear and Tommy nodded "Right. Ok umm... It's hard to say, I mean there's not a lot of big things that make her who she is. There's music of course, but she's so much more thank that. It's the little things that make her...Jude. It's the way she always remembers everyones birthday, or the how she always has gum with her, no matter where she is." He laughed lightly "She loves kids, but she doesn't realize that. She's a romantic, all she really wants is that fairy tale story, you know, girl meets boy, he's her ture love, and they live happily ever after." He shrugged "But she doesn't actually believe that she'll find it."

He shifted in his chair "She hates to get scared, but she loves halloween. Her favorite holiday is Christmas though, she loves christmas lights, has since she was a little girl." He smiled "She would never admit this, she's never actually told me, but she loves trashy romance novels." He chuckled again "But if you ask, she'll deny she's ever even read one."

Jude watched on as Tommy told the camera all about her, things that she never even realized about herself until that moment. She looked at Sadie "How does he know all of these things? I didn't know all of these things." Sadie smiled at her sister "Because he's been paying attention all this time. He knows you better than anyone. That's why the idea of him only wanting you because he can't have you is crazy. He knows you through and through, he knows what it would do to you if he got you and just let you go." Sadie shrugged slightly "He's in this for keeps Jude, not because he's bored and wants to just have a little fun. If that were the case, he would be going after some model or something, like he use to."

Jude looked back to the screen and sighed "It's just...I'm not...I don't..." She sighed again, not really knowing what to say. Sadie smiled lightly "It's just that you're new to your feelings for him, you're not sure what they really mean, and you don't want to hurt him." Jude looked at Sadie and nodded "Yes, what do I do?"

Sadie smiled again "Have you done what he wanted you to? Have you reminded yourself what you love about music? Have you found what it is that you love most, that thing that makes you happy, not only in your head but in your heart?" Jude looked back to the tv screen, where Tommys face was paused on a smile. She stared at it for a moment, and realized that it was him. He was the thing that she loved most. He was the thing that made her music the best it could be, without him, her music would be only words on a page. He was the thing that made her happy. Not being with him these past few months, that's the one things that's been missing from making this tour truly great.

Jude turned back to Sadie and nodded "Yes, I found him." she laughed "I can't believe I've been so blind, that I thought what I feel for him could be anything less than love. I love him." She smiled again "I'm in love with him." She shut the tv off and stood "I have to go home, I have to tell him. And hope that you're right and he'll still have me." She looked at Sadie where she still sat on the couch "Will you help me pack while I call and get everyone on the bus tonight? I have to get home as soon as possible."

Sadie nodded as Jude grabbed her phone to make some calls. Sadie quickly grabbed the dvd from the player, there was more Jude needed to see. Sadie smiled as she headed for the mound of clothes on the bed and floor. One way or another, they were getting her home.


	17. Longing For

_Nobody minds having what is to good for them -Mansfield Park, by Jane Austen_

_..._

Sitting on the bus one the way home, Sadie handed Jude the dvd "Here, you need to finish this, there's a little part towards the end that you might like." Jude looked at Sadie, but didn't say anything as she took the disc. She looked at the dvd and nodded "Alright." she said.

Jude got her computer out and put the disc in. She plugged in her ear phones and pressed please, but skipped to the end of the dvd.

...

It was Maggies house, from Julia's party. There was a camera trained on Tommy was he stood by himself. _"Uncle Tom-Tom?" _The camera showed Tommy look down, and when the camera followed, Julia was standing beside him. He smiled_ "What is it birthday girl?" _Julia glanced across the room, where Jude could see herself standing beside Maggie_ "Do you love Jude?" _Tommy crouched down beside her _"Well sure I do, she's my friend."_

Julia shook her head _"No, I mean like Meredith and McDreamy love each other?" _Tommy chuckled_ "Oh" _He followed Julia's glance towards Jude, before looking back at the little girl_ "Why would you ask something like that?"_

Julia shrugged _"You always look happier when she's around. Like Daddy does with Mama." _Tommy smiled at Julia _"You know what? I've always been able to tell you anything haven't I? Since the day you were born, you've been the one person I could say anything to."_

Julia nodded and smiled_ "Right. So, do you love her?" _Tommy leaned a little closer _"This is just between the two of us right?" _Julia nodded_ "Of course." _Tommy smiled and nodded_ "Yeah, I do love her."_

Julia smiled_ "I knew it." _Tommy put out a hand_ "But we can't tell her." _Julia frowned_ "Why not?" _Tommy shrugged_ "She already has a boyfriend and she's happy with him. You know Milo, you've seen him with Jude."_

Julia nodded_ "Yeah, but you should still tell her." _Tommy smiled a little _"Why?" _Julia gave him a look that clearly said 'Duh' _"Because of the way she looks when she's with you. She makes you happier, but you make her happier also." _She gave him a quick hug _"You need to tell her." _She said before running off to play with the other children.

Jude watched herself walk across the room and come to a stop beside Tommy _"Hey." _she said. When Tommy didn't speak, she raised her brows _"What are you thinking about?" _she asked, and Tommy turned to look at her _"I was thinking that for a five year old, that kid is smarter than a lot of adults I know."_

...

Jude shut her computer and looked at Sadie "I don't know what to say, all he's ever wanted was for me to be happy. And all I've done is hurt him." she shook her head "He's to good for me."

Sadie shrugged "Well, if that's how it is, than you should be happy, nobody minds having something that's to good." Jude chuckled "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jude sat there for a moment, before shaking her head and giving a small chuckle. Sadie looked at her with raised brows "What?" Jude shook her head again "I just can't believe that I've been so blind, that I couldn't see that he was so perfect for me, right there the whole time. And even when he threw it in my face, I still couldn't see it." She leaned back in her seat "How stupid is that?" Sadie smiled as Jude closed her eyes.

...

It was just a little while later when Jude opened her eyes and sat up "I have to talk to the guys for a little while." Sadie nodded and smiled as Jude stood up and headed for the front of the bus. She knew that look, the one that said a song was forming.

Jude sat down at the front of the bus beside Spied, Wally and Kyle "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Spied looked at the other two, who shrugged and nodded. He looked at Jude "I'm pretty sure we're busy right now." Jude raised a brow "Really? Doing what?" Spied smiled "Helping you write a song right?"

Jude smiled "Thank you." she said, reaching for her journal that lay on the seat beside her "Ok, I've been thinking about something like this..."

...

It was late the next morning before the bus pulled into the parking lot by G-major. Jude jumped down the steps and headed for the front doors, hoping he was there already. He wasn't. Kwest was though and informed her that Tommy was suppose to be there a little later in the day "But what are you dong here, you weren't suppose to be back for a couple more day were you?"

Jude shook her head "No, we were going to spend a few days just hangout and taking our time getting home, but something came up, and I needed to get home right away." Kwest smiled and nodded "Something came up huh?" Jude smiled and rolled her eyes "Shut up, and please let me know when he gets here will ya?" Kwest nodded once more, and Jude went to get the guys to work on the song some before Tommy got there.

She walked into studio A and was just setting her bag down, when Kwest walked in "Hey, I just remembered this, you might want to give it a listen." He said, holding out a CD case. Jude took it. Looking at it, she saw that it said 'Longing For' She raised her eyes to Kwest once more and he shrugged "It's Toms new song, guess who it's about?" He said with a chuckle as he turned and left the room.

Jude put the disc into the player and pressed play as she waited for the guys to get there. She smiled when she heard the music start, knowing she would hear his voice any second.

...

_( Longing For, Ballas Hough Band)_

_tell me what you think about_

_maybe settlin' down_

_i want to know how you feel about _

_the words coming out of my mouth_

_every time i look at you, i figure it out_

_what i want and what i need and, _

_my reason for breathin'_

_i remember the first time that you and i met_

_and the look in your eye was somethin' _

_that i could never forget_

_when you're with me baby,_

_you never need to pretand_

_tell me what you need_

_i wanna be the reason you breath_

_it's gonna work out just fine_

_it's gonna fall right in front of your eyes_

_don't you ever look at that door_

_i'll be all you need and more_

_and this feelin' is so right_

_and i hope that you've made up you mind_

_don't you dare look back anymore_

_'cause i'll be all you're longing for_

_when i'm holdin' you hand,_

_i know that it's forever_

_and i can't believe_

_i'm the one you want to see before you sleep_

_and i need you to know,_

_there ain't no place that's safer honey_

_look at me and believe,_

_i wanna be the reason you dream_

_it's gonna work out just fine_

_it's gonna fall right in front of your eyes_

_don't you ever look at that door_

_'cause i'll be all you need and more_

_and this feelin' is so right_

_and i hope that you've made up you mind_

_don't you dare look back anymore_

_i'll be all you're longing for_

_and i've been waiting_

_for you to come around all my life_

_and there is no one_

_that has ever made me feel this alive_

_feel this alive_

_this alive_

_it's gonna work out just fine_

_it's gonna fall right in front of your eyes_

_don't you ever look at that door_

_'cause i'll be all you need and more_

_and this feelin' is so right_

_and i hope that you've made up you mind_

_don't you dare look back anymore_

_'cause i'll be all you're longing for_

_all you're longing for_

_you're longing for_

...

She smiled as the music faded out. She couldn't believe how perfect that song was, just how wonderfully it fit them at this moment. Because it had, fallen right in front of her eyes. Now she just had to let him know that.

Spied and the guys walked in then, and Jude shut off the player and put the disc into her bag, knowing this would be a song she would listen to over and over again. But for now, they had to finish the one for Tommy.

**So there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue. I'm sad to end it, but I think it's time to bring this baby to a close. :o) Hope you liked it, let me know!**


	18. The Ultimate

**So here it is, it's time for the song that inspired the whole story. I hope you like my choice. Only the epilogue left now. :o)**

_

* * *

_

_Song of Solomon 2:10-11 - _

_My lover spoke to me, "Get up, my darling;let's go away, my beautiful one._

_Look, the winter is past; the rains are over and gone_

_..._

Tommy walked into the studio later that morning. He had only just stepped through the door, when Kwest walked up to him "Hey man, there's someone in studio A that wants to have a word with you." Tommy frowned at him "In studio A? Who is it?" Kwest only shrugged as he walked away "I was only told you let you know, better go find out." Tommy frowned once again and headed for studio A.

He opened the door and stopped at the sight that met him. Jude was standing with her back to the door as she spoke to Spiedermen about a song they were working on "We've almost got it, it just needs to be a little...more. You know?" Spied nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean. Why don't we do the whole thing, beginning to end, and see if you like it?" Jude nodded "Yeah ok" she turned then and saw Tommy standing in the door way. She smiled before running to him and giving him a hug.

Tommy was a little surprised, but wrapped his arms around her "What are you doing here?" Jude pulled back "It's nice to see you too." she said with a laugh. Tommy shook his head a little "Uh right sorry, it's great to see you, but I thought you weren't getting back for a few days." Jude shrugged "We came home a little early, and you're just in time to have a listen to my new song. We just finished it today. So sit down and listen."

Tommy walked over and sat down in a chair, feeling slightly dazed, as Jude walked into the booth along with the guys. Jude smiled at him once more "Ok, just listen to the whole thing, and then let me know how you like it." He nodded. Jude turned to Spied and nodded.

...

_(Ultimate, Lindasy Lohan)_

_you're the kind of friend that always bends when i'm broken_

_like remember when, you took my heart and put back together again_

_i've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over_

_let me tell you why i'm through_

_i've got someone new who's just like you_

_you're it, you're the ultimate_

_it's automatic i'm sure of it_

_no lie, so don't even try_

_to tell me that you're not the guy_

_'cause i've been waiting all my life for someone just like you_

_you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_you're the kind of guy, whos hand in my sends shivers up and down my spine_

_you took my heart and put it back together again_

_you're the kind of guy that blows my mind, but now it's my turn_

_you've been right in front of me_

_everything i need why didn't i see_

_you're it, you're the ultimate_

_it's automatic i'm sure of it_

_no lie, so don't even try_

_to tell me that you're not the guy_

_'cause i've been waiting all my life for someone just like you_

_you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_you're it, you're the ultimate_

_it's automatic i'm sure of it_

_no lie, so don't even try_

_to tell me that you're not the guy_

_you're it, you're the ultimate_

_it's automatic i'm sure of it_

_no lie, so don't even try_

_to tell me that you're not the guy_

_'cause i've been waiting all my life for someone just like you_

_you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

...

When the song was over, the guys left them alone. Jude looked at Tommy, she was nervous, not know what he would say. Tommy frowned slightly "I don't want to assume anything here, so I want you to tell me, exactly, what it is you're saying with that song."

Jude nodded and walked out if the booth and into the room with him "I do not read trashy romance novels." she said, coming to stand in front of him. Now he was beyond confused "What?" he asked, having no idea what that could possibly mean.

Jude smiled and pulled the disc from her back pocket and handed it to him "But I do love Halloween." Tommy took the disc and nodded "Oh right." he looked at her "But the song?" Jude nodded "And I also love Christmas just like you said." Tommy nodded again "Ok." Jude sat down in the chair by him "I'm saying, that you know me better than anyone else, and that's kind of mind blowing. I'm say that I can't believe it's taken me this long to open my eyes and really see you. I'm saying that I'm in love with you, and I'm hoping you're still in love with me to."

Tommy sat for a moment, unmoving, before a smile spread across his face. They stood together and he pulled her to him and held her close for moment before pulling back "Are you sure? This is what you really want?" Jude nodded and smiled "More than anything. I did what you said, I reminded myself of what it is that makes me happier than anything else, and it's you. Only you."

Tommys smile grew a little more as he looked into her eyes. Jude raised a brow "So what are you waiting for?" Tommy furrowed his brows "What do you mean?" Jude sighed "I have to do everything around here." She said, before pulling his head down and bringing their lips together.

Tommy wrapped an arm around her, letting his hand rest on the small of her back, the other tangling in her hair as he pulled her a little closer.

They pulled apart a few moment later to breathe. Tommy smiled once again and shook his head slightly "I hope you know, this has been the longest three months of my entire life." Jude chuckled "I know what you mean, let's never go that long without each other again ok?" Tommy pulled her close once more "I don't think that will be a problem.

Jude laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes "Oh Jude?" Tommy said, and she opened her eyes and looked at him "What?" she asked with a slight smile. He leaned in like he was going to tell her a secret and smiled "I know you read the trashy romance novels." Jude laughed before pulling him close and kissing him once more.


	19. Epilogue

_When you meet someone who can cook and do house work, don't hesitate a minute, marry him - Unknown_

_..._

**One Year Later**

Jude walked down the aisle towards the love of her life, and she had to send a little prayer of thanks to the heavens above for letting her have him. Tommy smiled as Jude came to a stop beside him, handing her flowers off to Sadie who stood by her. Jude turned back to Tommy with a smile as she placed her hand in his.

They looked into each others eyes, and both knew this was only the beginning of what will be a great life together. They said their I do's and when the pastor said "You may now kiss your bride" They both smiled as Tommy pulled her close, claiming her lips with his own.

There was a cheer from their family and friends, but they didn't notice. To lost in their own world to think of anyone else. Jude smiled once more at Tommy as he took her hand. The pastor cleared his throat and smiled "It gives me great joy to welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Quincy."

Tommy gave the hand he was holding a squeeze as they made their way back down the aisle. There would be no reception. They would have a small dinner party when they returned from their honeymoon.

They walked out the door of the church and to the car that was waiting for them. It was a cherry red '66 Corvette. The top was down and Tommy scooped Jude up and placed her in the passenger seat. She smiled as he ran around to the other side and hoped in before starting the car "Well Mrs. Quincy, where to?"

Jude smiled and reached over to turn the radio on "Who cares, as long as we're together, and there are no cameras, it's fine with me." she said as music filled the air

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who came along for the ride, I had a blast. :o) Huge thanks to Thatgirl2006, without whom half my stories would never be finished.**


End file.
